Wish
by mikamilk
Summary: Yuuram Wolfram is taken away from everything he ever loved and lived for. How will Yuuri take this? Dark themes in later chapters.  Continues to 'When the Phoenix Sings'.
1. Chapter 1

Wish

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

Chapter One

Wolfram Von Bielfield gazed down at his daughter、 curled up and sound asleep by his side. Placing a bookmark in Greta's book, he silently closed it and set it on the bedside table. He reached his hand down and brushed Greta's hair away from her face, bending down to give his daughter a small kiss.

"Sleep well Greta," Wolfram murmured, pulling the blankets to her chin. Wolfram stood up, quietly leaving his daughter's room after waving the candles out.

The blonde prince made his way to Gunter's office where a pile of paperwork was waiting for him. Wolfram's responsibilities had increased greatly due to his engagement to the Demon King. Wolfram never thought the extra work a nuisance but rather took it with honor. Gunter acted as guidance until Wolfram was completely confident with his new responsibilities. However, Gunter seemed to be absent from his office. So Wolfram sorted through the piles and selected documents regarding his soldiers he was responsible for at the castle and also documents concerning the Bielfield district. He was used to dealing with those.

As Wolfram sat down to read through his paperwork, he counted the days that had passed since the Maou had last been in the country. Almost three months. Wolfram was glad, almost overjoyed that Yuuri's last visit to Shin Makoku had been longer than usual. However, the longer Yuuri stayed in Shin Makoku, the more paperwork piled up on Wolfram's desk. This was because Wolfram chose to neglect his paperwork to stick by Yuuri's side whenever he was off duty. When Yuuri was home, Wolfram wanted to be in bed before Yuuri got there so Yuuri wouldn't be alone when he returned to his room for the night. Since nobody could tell exactly when the Maou may return to the country next, Wolfram had to work through as much of his paperwork as he possibly could while he had the opportunity. He also doubled his patrol duties when Yuuri wasn't in the country to make up for the time he didn't patrol when Yuuri was in Shin Makoku.

Wolfram spent the following several hours pouring over numerous documents. Gunter had also returned to his office at some point and wasted no time before diving into his infamous lectures. Wolfram glanced at the 'done pile' and the 'needs-to-be-done pile' on his desk. Although there was still a considerable amount left, Wolfram was satisfied enough to lay down his quill and call it a day.

As always, Gunter followed the prince down the hallways to where Yuuri's room was, trying desperately to persuade Wolfram to sleep elsewhere.

"Gunter, I'm engaged to Yuuri," Wolfram sighed, opening the bedroom door. "Good night Gunter." Then, ignoring Gunter's protests Wolfram closed the door heavily behind him.

Wolfram changed out of his uniform, climbing inside the large bed. He stared at the empty spot Yuuri would usually occupy then closed his eyes. He wished he could always be by Yuuri's side. He wished he could spend every night sleeping with his fiancé. He wished he could somehow make his way into Yuuri's heart…

"_You really love Yuuri that much?"_

_Wolfram heard a voice, but couldn't quite recognize who it belonged to. Of course he loved Yuuri very much._

"_How much do you want this? How much are you prepared and willing to give?"_

_Anything…Everything…_

"_I see…Then I shall grant your wish…"_

Wolfram snapped his eyes open. "Was that…a dream?"

OoOoOo

"To our victory!" Shibuya Yuuri, Demon King and also baseball team captain was standing with a raised glass of orange juice.

Members of his baseball team and Murata Ken, the team manager also raised their glasses to celebrate their first victory.

"To our victory!"

Yuuri took a swig of his orange juice, raised a fist in glee then sat down in his seat.

"Congratulations Shibuya!" Murata said, smiling and clapping a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Thanks Murata! Yeah, well done guys! Aah that was a good game!" Yuuri replied as he took a bite from his hamburger. "Mmm! Really gives me that push to train even harder so we can win again! Right guys?"

His team members all grinned and nodded as they munched on their feast of hamburgers and fries.

"Shibuya-san!"

Suddenly, Yuuri heard someone call his name and turned around in his seat to find two girls walking toward him.

"We just wanted to congratulate you!" one of the girls said, giving Yuuri her best smile as she batted her long eyelashes, most probably fake eyelashes. "We were cheering really hard!"

"For us?" Yuuri asked, overwhelmed. "Thanks so much! I hope you'll keep supporting our team!"

"Oh of course!" the girls chorused.

Murata sat quietly, observing the heated conversation his friend was having with the two girls. It was obvious that these girls were flirting with him and Yuuri wasn't trying to hide the fact he enjoyed the attention.

"Come and join our party! It's so nice to have some girls to join us for a change!"

"Really? Thanks!" the two girls giggled happily.

"Oh, but don't you have a girlfriend or something?" the girl with the ong eyelashes said in a small voice, as she and her friend pulled up chairs to join them at the table.

"I-" Yuuri hesitated. He didn't want to spoil his chances by saying he was actually engaged already. And that the engagement was in fact to a _man… 'But, well, the engagement was by accident. Sooner or later everyone would just forget about this whole engagement thing anyway, right? Why does everyone take it so seriously anyway?'_ Yuuri had just won his first baseball match and it was also his first time having two girls taking interest in him. Yuuri emptied his orange juice in one gulp and grinned at the girls. "Nope! I'm a lonely, single man!"

Murata stared at his friend. Should he get his hearing checked? Did Yuuri really just say that? Murata let out a sigh and whispered to himself, "Von Bielfield-kyo, I'm sorry but I admit you're right…You're fiancé _is _a cheater…"

Later on as the sun was setting and the sky was getting dark, Yuuri and Murata were heading back to the Shibuya House together.

"Hey Murata?" Yuuri was saying excitedly. "Did you _see_ those girls?"

"Uhuh..."

"I think they were hitting on me!" Yuuri continued.

"Uhuh…"

"No, I'm _sure _they were hitting on me! We exchanged phone numbers and everything! We even made plans to go karaoke this Sunday. Oh, you're invited too by the way of course."

Murata nodded absently, staring straight ahead as he kept walking and Yuuri kept babbling.

"Spring has come at last! I knew all these years of singledom would be worth it! I mean, both of the girls were actually quite cute, although they were just _slightly _plain-looking. Aah, what am I saying? I didn't mean that maybe. I mean, they aren't _plain_ but…I guess I'm just getting way too used to seeing those unearthly beautiful Mazoku hanging around me all the time."

"Who are you talking about exactly?" Murata asked.

"You know, all of them!" Yuuri huffed. "Firstly, Celi-sama goes without saying. Gunter and Gizela and Annisina as well. But I guess Wolfram would be the winner."

Murata turned to look straight into Yuuri's eyes. "Oh, and you aren't at all happy that you're engaged to the most unearthly beautiful Demon Prince in the Universe?"

"I never said he's _that _pretty…" Yuuri protested, feeling uncomfortable under Murata's unblinking gaze.

"You don't think so?" Murata said after an awkward silence, shifting his eyes back to staring ahead.

"Well…aah…I don't not agree…" Yuuri mumbled. "But yeah, I'm not at all happy about the engagement actually, if you hadn't noticed. Murata listen, however good looking Wolfram is, he-is-a-_guy! _You wouldn't understand how I feel."

And just as Yuuri regretfully choked his final words out they arrived at his home and the Maou banged open the front door. Murata sighed again and followed his friend inside, heading straight for the bathroom. After all, Yuuri had promised to return to Shin Makoku after the baseball game was over. Murata also had a bad feeling crawling inside his stomach. He had to get back to Shin Makoku.

OoOoOoOo

"Heika, Geika. Welcome back," Conrad greeted, handing a towel to each Yuuri and Murata who were both climbing out of the fountain outside the Great Temple. "How did your game go?"

"Heh, great," Yuuri replied without even looking at Conrad's face. He couldn't even be bothered to correct Conrad for calling him 'Heika'.

"You didn't win?" Conrad asked, judging from the annoyed expression on Yuuri's face.

"No," Yuuri said as he walked straight passed Conrad towards his horse. "We won."

"Oh," Conrad gave a weak smile. "Eh, congratulations…"

"Aah! Weller-kyo," Murata said, giving Conrad an apologetic smile. "Sorry, you see, I kind of pissed Shibuya off a bit before we left Earth, ahaha…"

"Oh, I see," Conrad glanced over at Yuuri who was greeting Ulrike. "Aah, and look, here comes Wolfram. Maybe he'll be able to cheer Yuuri up."

Just as Conrad had pointed out, the blonde prince on his white steed was galloping toward them, his emerald eyes glowing with joy.

"Wait, actually! Maybe not such a good idea to-" Murata couldn't finish his sentence as the blonde arrived and all but tried to give his fiancé a 'welcome home hug'.

"Get off me!" Yuuri shouted and glared at Wolfram.

"Y-Yuuri? What's wrong?" Wolfram asked, taking a step back. The smile that had been on the blonds face was now turned into a uncertain frown as Yuuri shoved him out of the way to mount his horse. "Yuuri, wait!"

Yuuri stared down at his fiancé's determined eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Because of our lovely engagement, I can't even enjoy a little attention from girls without the _Great Sage_ there having to give me a little talking to!" Yuuri said, gripping his reins so tightly his knuckles turned white. He couldn't take any more of this. He needed to just end it. Yuuri took a deep breath. "Wolfram, do you remember what you said back then when I slapped you?"

Wolfram nodded his head. "I do."

"You said you had never been so dishonored in your whole life. Well, guess what? Me too! I've never felt so disgusted with myself, being engaged to a _man _and spending every night sharing a bed with a _man _and having an entire country think that I'm homosexual!" Then Yuuri took off.

Nobody dared to speak a word as they watched the Maou gallop off. However, Conrad didn't miss a solitary tear slide down his brother's pale cheek before Wolfram quickly wiped it away with his sleeve.

Wolfram gulped down the tight knot that was in his throat. His heart ached so badly he just wanted to crumple to the ground and disappear. But he needed to face this. So, without a word Wolfram quickly jumped back into his saddle and took off after his fiancé. Conrad and Murata also wasted no time to chase after them.

_Oh Shinou…what's happening this time?_


	2. Chapter 2

Wish

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Thank you sooo much for all the reviews!

WARNING: Minor spoilers for season 2.

Chapter Two

Wolfram was the first to catch up with the Demon King, Conrad and Murata not far behind.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram called to his fiancé tentatively.

Yuuri kept silent, focusing on Blood Pledge Castle looming ahead as they approached the gates.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram said again, this time more forcefully. The ache in his heart was threatening to tear him apart. Yet, his fiancé kept stubbornly quiet.

A moment later Conrad and Murata caught up to the two in front. The four entered the castle gates and proceeded to the entrance in silence. The castle guards and maids bowed as the Maou passed. They were left concerned when they didn't receive an energetic wave and smile the Maou usually greeted them with.

The grand double doors opened as Gunter rushed forward to help Yuuri dismount his horse. Greta came running out a few steps behind Gunter. She ran to her father who crouched down to hug her.

"Greta! I missed you sweetie," Yuuri said, taking his daughter's small hand. "Let's go inside."

Gunter fussed about, straightening Yuuri's jacket as he escorted the King and his daughter into the castle.

"Wolfra-" Conrad reached a hand to touch his brother's arm but Wolfram hastily slipped away, making his way into the castle with quick footsteps.

"Weller-kyo," Murata sighed. "Let's go too."

"Aah yes," Conrad nodded.

OoOoOo

Murata and Conrad quickly caught up with Wolfram who had arrived outside Gwendal's office. The blond knocked before opening the door. His oldest brother looked up from his paperwork to meet eyes with Wolfram.

"What is wrong?" Gwendal inquired. He could sense something was deeply bothering his brother.

Wolfram made a small bow then glanced toward Yuuri who was seated at his desk, not looking up from the paperwork he was signing.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram said, taking a step toward his fiancé.

"Wolfram, I'm busy," Yuuri replied in a hollow voice without lifting his gaze.

Wolfram stared for a moment at his fiancé, signing page after page. After a moment Wolfram bowed again and backed out of the room.

Suddenly, hurt and frustration overcoming him, Wolfram's knees grew weak and he staggered backwards. Conrad quickly steadied his brother, holding the younger boy's shoulders with his strong arms.

"Weller-kyo, I'm fine," Wolfram whispered.

"Give Yuuri some time," Conrad offered.

Wolfram nodded in defeat. To be honest, Wolfram was helplessly scared that his fiancé had truly had enough. He feared he would be discarded and unable to ever be by Yuuri's side.

"I," Wolfram cleared his throat. "I need to get back to my troops…Excuse me."

Wolfram felt as though he couldn't trust his own feet to support his weight as he slowly made his way to the training fields. He was aware of a part of him that wanted desperately to run back to his fiancé; in hopes Yuuri would assure him that he was just having a bad day, that everything he said wasn't true. Another part of him just needed to get away, he needed to push all of the pain he felt somewhere in the depths of his heart where it wouldn't torture him.

"Sir Wolfram!"

Wolfram blinked and realized he had arrived at the training fields and his troops were all standing to attention.

"Right," Wolfram said, softly. "Continue from where you left. I shall review your technique."

"Ha!"

Wolfram unsheathed his sword, keeping an even sharper eye out at his troop's techniques than he usually did. He had to focus all of his attention to this training session or else he felt the ache in his heart would take over him again.

OoOoOo

The sun had set and the darkening sky spread above as Wolfram instructed his troops to sheath their swords. Wolfram had taken his jacket off long ago with several buttons of his undershirt undone. He brushed his hair out of his eyes, sweat soaking his body.

"You are all progressing finely," Wolfram said, gazing admiringly over his troops. "I guess I should release you all for your evening meal…"

Wolfram was cut off mid-sentence as he heard small footsteps hurrying toward him from behind. Turning around, Wolfram found Doria standing beside him, making a deep bow.

"My Lord," she said. "I have been given a message…"

"Yes?" Wolfram prompted Doria to continue.

Doria hesitated then passed Wolfram a note. Wolfram recognized the unpracticed hand-writing to be Yuuri's at one glance. A moment of shock passed through Wolfram. Yuuri had never sent a maid to deliver a message to him in the past, he would always say whatever he needed to in person…

_Wolfram, I'm sorry but don't come into my room anymore at night. Yuuri. _

That was all that was written on the note. A spark glowed at the tip of Wolfram's finger, burning the note in a small flash of fire. He felt another heavy weight being added onto his shoulders and wondered how much more he could take before the weight crushed him. Judging by Yuuri's gestures since his return to Shin Makoku, Wolfram thought his presence would not be welcome at the dining table that evening. Wolfram sighed then turned to his troops.

"It has been a long time since I joined you all for the evening meal," he stated. "Would it cause any inconvenience if I did so tonight?"

Wolfram couldn't help smiling at the sight of excitement in his troops' eyes that they could not contain.

"It is our honor, Sir Wolfram!"

"Please do join us!"

Wolfram nodded, satisfied then turned to address Doria again.

"Please report to Yuuri I will be absent from the meal this evening."

"Yes My Lord." Doria bowed and disappeared into the castle.

Wolfram pulled his jacket on and started walking to the mass dining hall with his troops. Wolfram recalled the days before he became an Officer. He used to escape from his family frequently to go to the mass dining hall to join his fellow soldiers for meals. Even after he became an Officer he would secretly join them time to time. This was the only time he could spend with his troops off-duty where their positions didn't matter. He could talk to them casually, eat and drink and relax without the formalities usually expected between them.

He knew he couldn't keep hiding from Yuuri like this forever…but tonight…Tonight he would drink and fool around with his troops late into the night…Just tonight he would give his mind a break and then he would face the pain again when he woke up in the morning…

OoOoOo

That evening Wolfram returned for the night to his bedroom. He hadn't slept in this room for a long time now. He had been able to successfully keep the pain from bursting out of his heart until he reached his room. But now he was alone.

Exhausted, Wolfram lay down on his bed, only bothering to take his jacket and boots off. All the emotions he had kept inside that day came flowing out as tears, dripping from his eyes.

Wolfram knew too well that Yuuri was unhappy with their engagement. He also knew he couldn't possibly give Yuuri up. He would do whatever it took and wait for however long Yuuri needed until Yuuri accepted Wolfram into his heart. But, he only seemed to be causing Yuuri pain…Letting go of Yuuri seemed to be the only solution Wolfram always arrived at. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. But this time, he would. If this was going to be for Yuuri's happiness, he would do it.

Suddenly Wolfram was aware of a strong force deep inside of him, pulling him into darkness. This was not sleep, something unknown was trying to get inside of his head. Wolfram clenched his fists, desperate to keep his mind focused. Wolfram gasped as he recalled similar occurrences in the past. Yes, it was the same feeling he got when Soushu and Shinou had taken over his body and mind. Wolfram clawed desperately at his face as he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into the darkness. He whispered Yuuri's name before he lost consciousness.

OoOoOo

The following day Murata wasn't surprised to find his friend pulling him aside after lunch.

"Murata, do you have a minute?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeap, sure. _I _have all the time in the world. But you're the King. You're the one with less time," Murata pointed out.

"Right, well this is important so paperwork can wait," Yuuri mumbled as he found an empty room for them to talk in privacy.

"So what's up?" Murata said as he made himself comfortable on a windowsill, crossing his arms.

Yuuri sighed thinking for a moment whether anyone would believe him if he pointed out his friend perched on the windowsill, swinging his legs, was actually the Great Sage.

"Well…Wolfram wasn't at dinner last night," Yuuri began.

"Yeah, or breakfast or lunch either," Murata continued matter-of-factly.

"Yeah and I'm kind of worried," Yuuri sighed.

"Everyone's noticed _that_," Murata laughed. "After all, you won't stop asking where he is and what he's doing."

"Well, it's my fault!" Yuuri groaned as he sunk to the floor. "I really hurt his feelings. But if I didn't tell him directly how I felt I'd just be leading him on to think that I like him."

"You don't like him," Murata said.

"Of course I like him! Just not in the same way as he likes me, I guess," Yuuri defended. "I don't want him to just disappear like this. He's always been by my side. He's always done anything I asked him to do. He'd even, well, fight to the death if it was to protect me…He's like a close, hmm, a close-"

"A close person to you?" Murata offered.

Yuuri thought for a moment. Wolfram was indeed close to him. Possibly one of the closest people who mattered to him.

"I just can't be in a relationship with him." That was all Yuuri could say.

There was a moment of silence as Murata waited for Yuuri to continue.

"I feel really uncomfortable with an entire nation thinking I'm homosexual," Yuuri finally said. "What would my family think? Even you Murata, don't you think it's just wrong to be engaged to a man?"

Murata sighed. "Shibuya, you are so stubborn. As a lot of us have explained to you, it's not considered wrong here. Human to Mazoku relationships are the equivalent though. But with your help, slowly that's becoming accepted over here. Same on Earth. Things are changing, people are becoming more accepting."

"But my family…" Yuuri said quietly.

"Have you even tried talking to them about this?" Murata asked.

"How could I?" Yuuri burst. "They would be so disappointed and disgusted!"

"Have you ever considered that they might _not _be?" Murata said calmly.

"That's impos-" Yuuri stopped himself to think for a moment about what Murata had said.

"Shibuya, listen. Your father is a Mazoku. Homosexual relationships are considered normal for Mazoku. And your mother? Well, she loves to dress you up in girl's pretty clothes-" Yuuri's face turned bright red as he turned away. "-and she had no problems accepting that you became the Demon King in a separate world so I don't think there's gonna be any difficulty there. And…your brother. Well, he's gonna have a problem with anyone you decide to date, whether be it a girl or boy. In this case he might even try to steal Wolfram from you considering how much he likes cute and pretty-"

"Murata," Yuuri inturrupted, lifting his face. Suddenly, Yuuri felt a lot had been taken off his chest.

"You've been caught up in the traps society creates back on Earth," Murata concluded.

Yuuri stood up and grabbed Murata's shoulders, giving him a big smile.

"Murata, thanks so much! I uh, I think I _get_ it now!"

Murata nodded, satisfied. He then motioned for Yuuri to get out and back to Gwendal's office before anyone came searching for him. Then the Great Sage sighed and hoped that Yuuri hadn't realized too late. He hoped the damage that was made could be repaired again. Most of all, he was still concerned that the unsettling feeling in his heart was only growing worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Wish

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews! Also, thank you to many of you who have pointed out the 'bold print'. I'm so sorry! I didn't realize until I read the reviews! There's no reason for it so I'll fix the other chapters as soon as I can. Hopefully this chapters okay.

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Three

The following day, everyone was gathered around the dining table except for the blonde prince who usually occupied the empty chair next to Yuuri_. _It was now the third consecutive evening the blonde hadn't turned up to join the meal. Yuuri glanced nervously around the table.

"Wolfram's not here again," Greta said in a sad voice. She was the only one who dared mention Wolfram, although it was clear that Greta wasn't the only one concerned about Wolfram's stubborn absence.

The tension was becoming unbearable as Yuuri turned to his friend for help.

"Murata," Yuuri whispered, covering his mouth with his hand. "What should I do?"

"_I _don't know!" Murata replied, averting his eyes. "I thought you would've made up with your fiancé by now. Haven't you talked to him yet?"

"No," Yuuri muttered.

"I thought you acknowledged your feelings the other day," Murata argued.

However discreet the boys were trying to be, they were failing pathetically. The creases increasing on Gwendal's forehead was proof enough.

Yuuri felt somewhat rescued as a few maids entered the room to serve dinner. An awkward silence continued, small clinks of silverware echoing abnormally loudly in the large room.

Yuuri saw Murata giving him a sideways glance, out of the corner of his eye as his friend mouthed 'talk to him'. Yuuri looked away again, chewing his steak slowly. Yuuri knew he had to talk to Wolfram without his friend having to tell him to, but…

Yuuri sighed. He had made up his mind to do just that, but something still pulled him back. It was only the other day that he thought he had let go of all of his preconceptions about his relationship with Wolfram. He thought he had come out from denial. But a part of him _still _couldn't openly accept his true feelings.

He had to admit, the past few nights he spent sleeping alone felt _different _somehow. As though something was missing. He had expected Wolfram to always be by his side, no matter what. Yuuri sighed again. Had he been taking Wolfram for granted all this time?

At that moment, the person Yuuri least expected to, blew up.

"Gwendal?"

Everyone at the table who、 had been eating silently, stopped their movement. Everyone was gaping at Gwendal who had dropped his knife and fork, slammed his fists down hard on the table—causing plates and cutlery to rattle dangerously—and kicked his chair back with an icily cold glare aimed at the Maou.

"Your Highness!" Gwendal bellowed.

Gunter hurriedly placed a calming hand on Gwendal's arm but quickly sat back down after receiving a fierce look.

"Your Highness! May I ask, exactly _what _is going on?"

"Gwendal," Yuuri stuttered. He hated it when Gwendal's patience snapped like this.

"Gwendal, you haven't forgotten who you are addressing have you?" Conrad said calmly. "Maybe you can take a seat and tell us what's on your mind?"

Gwendal turned to face his brother. Holding eye-contact for a few moments, he sighed heavily and sunk back into his chair. Gwendal brought his hands up to massage his temples as he spoke, containing his voice to a low growl.

"Your Highness," Gwendal began. "I would like to be informed of what you can tell me regarding Wolfram's recent, uh, changes."

"Gwendal," Yuuri said quietly. He gulped and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Gwendal. I said some nasty things to your brother and hurt his feelings. We had a fight."

Gwendal sighed. "Your fights, Your Highness, are not unfamiliar to _any_ of us. I am asking you what you know of my brother's current health."

Yuuri paused. '_Health? What was Gwendal talking about?'_ Yuuri studied Gwendal carefully. Then he asked, "Gwendal, what are you talking about? Is something wrong with Wolfram?"

Gwendal couldn't hide his sense of disappointment. He was hoping that the Maou—his brother's fiancé—might know something others didn't about his brother. He even hoped Yuuri might've been the cause for Wolfram's current state. At least then they could have an idea about how to deal with the issue.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Wolf-" Yuuri was cut off as Conrad cleared his throat to speak.

"Yuuri, let me explain," Conrad said. "Firstly, when was the last time you saw Wolfram?"

Yuuri bit his lip. "When I returned from Earth and I shooed him out of Gwendal's office…"

Conrad nodded. "Yes, Wolfram seems to be avoiding you. However, some of us have passed him in the hallways or at the training fields. We have tried speaking with him but he cuts the conversation short before we get very far." Conrad paused. "What concerns us is that Wolfram appears well, exhausted to say the least."

"What do you mean?" Yuuri urged.

"Well, we first noticed he has been losing sleep judging from heavy bags under his eyes. He appears to be much paler than usual and today…" Conrad hesitated for a moment. "There was word from Gizela that Wolfram was carried into the infirmary. He had apparently collapsed whilst on duty. She says its possibly due to fatigue, or stress or…"

Yuuri was lost for words.

"It's my fault isn't it?" Yuuri finally said.

"Yuuri, do not say that," Conrad said gently. "Nothing is clear yet."

"But-" Yuuri weakly clenched the fabric of the table cloth. He needed to hurry and talk to Wolfram. He needed to reassure his fiancé everything was okay before things got worse…

But he still couldn't find the courage…

"Is Wolfram sick?" Greta's small voice was timid. "Is he okay?"

"Greta," Yuuri said, reaching his hand out to stroke the girl's hair. "Don't worry Greta. Everything's going to be okay."

OoOoOo

Wolfram snapped his eyes open, his vision swimming in and out of focus. He felt nauseous and dizzy. As he fought to keep his eyes open, Wolfram tried to recall what had happened to him. He figured out he was lying in a bed, the familiar smells of herbs and medication confirming he was in the infirmary. Wolfram recalled spending night after night fighting whatever was trying to possess him. Then, he had been on duty. He had been with his troops before they headed for dinner together. He had been demonstrating some fire magic techniques and then…The darkness had pulled him into unconsciousness again…

Ignoring his heavy limbs, Wolfram groggily pulled his body up to slump forward, staring down at the white bed covers.

Tears of anger and frustration welled up in his eyes. He had lost again. The force had pulled him into darkness again. Wolfram couldn't believe how weak and helpless he felt as he covered his face with his hands.

"My Lord." Noticing that the blonde had woken up, Gizela swiftly made her way to Wolfram's bedside. "How are you feeling? You should lay back down."

"Gizela," Wolfram murmured.

"Lord Wolfram?"

"Gizela…I am so weak…I am so ashamed…" Wolfram closed his eyes.

"Please, you must rest. You had your troops and myself very worried." Gizela reached for a jar placed nearby and poured some herbs out onto her palm.

"Lord Wolfram, let me mix some medication to help you get some sleep," Gizela said kindly.

Wolfram stared blankly ahead for a moment, lost in his thoughts. Then he looked up at Gizela, and to her surprise he gave her a small smile.

"Gizela," Wolfram murmured. "It's okay Gizela. Thank you. Don't worry anymore, I'm fine now."

Wolfram gently pushed the green haired girl aside as he stood up and made his way to exit the room. Gizela quickly rushed to stop him but froze when she saw the determination in the soldier's emerald eyes. Then, Wolfram was gone in a flash.

OoOoOo

Wolfram ran toward the dining room to find Yuuri. It was about time that dinner would be finishing and Yuuri would be making his way to take a bath soon. As he ran, one thought replayed itself again and again in his mind.

_He had to end their engagement. _

Wolfram's fear of the darkness was becoming unbearable. He wasn't sure how much longer he could fight it. Before it took control of him, he had to end the engagement to Yuuri. Before the unknown took control of him, he needed to know Yuuri was free of the engagement. He had made up his mind. He had to face it…_Now_.

He had made it to where the large portraits of Shinou and the Great Sage were displayed. Then suddenly, he was rooted to the spot. Wolfram gasped, panic in his eyes as he stared at his own unmoving feet. Wolfram gritted his teeth as his vision blurred and darkness engulfed him.

OoOoOo

Murata slowly made his way through the castle, having finished his meal. He was headed to the library when a figure in the distance caught his attention. The figure in the blue uniform and golden hair was standing in front of the large portraits with his head bowed. It was unmistakably Wolfram. Murata quickened his pace as he approached the prince, the unsettling feeling in his stomach returning.

Wolfram remained motionless even as Murata stopped in front of him.

"Von Bielfield-kyo…" Murata said uncertainly, but there was no response from the blonde. Then he realized. No, this wasn't Wolfram at all, this was…

"Hello, my Great Sage," Wolfram's face lifted, gleaming green eyes fixed on Murata's.

"You," Murata breathed. "Shinou…"

Murata took a step back but a delicate hand caught his collar and pulled him toward the blonde. And before Murata knew what was happening, the prince had brought their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"No!" Murata gasped as he pulled away.

Wolfram smirked.

Then as quickly as everything had occurred, Wolfram who had been possessed by Shinou returned to his usual self and collapsed into Murata's arms.

Murata's knees buckled under him and he stared down at the pale blonde.

"Murata…"

Suddenly, Murata heard a deep, angry voice call his name. He snapped his head up to see none other but Yuuri taking slow steps toward them.

"Shibuya," Murata whispered in horror.

"I can't believe this," Yuuri managed to say, his fingernails digging into his palms. "So this is it, is it? Once Wolfram thinks he doesn't have me anymore, he goes to you huh?"

"Shibuya no-"

"So, he doesn't care _who _it is, huh? If he can't have the Demon King, then the Great Sage will do I guess!" Yuuri was breathing heavily as he stared down at his friend who's arms were wrapped around his unconscious fiancé.

Deep in his mind, Yuuri couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. All he knew was the rage, confusion and regret he felt; aimed not at Wolfram but rather at himself. Why did he have to react like this? But he still couldn't stop the words from coming out. "So Wolfram, _I'm _a cheater? It's okay for _you _to do this and not _me_? Say something! _Wolfram!_"

Conrad, Gwendal and Gunter—hearing all the commotion—came running toward the scene. Just as they approached, they all gasped as a large cloud of smoke appeared behind Murata, Wolfram and Yuuri. They all drew their swords as cloaked figures stepped out from within the smoke.

"At Shinou's will, we have come to arrest Wolfram Von Bielfield."


	4. Chapter 4

Wish

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Thank you to everyone reading this fic and also for all the reviews!

Chapter Four

Gwendal narrowed his eyes as the cloaked men took a step toward Murata and Wolfram. "Stop! Do not move! How _dare _you take such action within the walls of our Blood Pledge Castle."

"Explain yourselves," Gunter demanded in a stern tone.

The cloaked figures turned to face them.

"Wolfram Von Bielfield, bound to the Maou through oath of loyalty, has committed a treasonous act of betrayal. Wolfram Von Bielfield, the engaged one to the Maou, must not show any signs of intimacy toward anyone but the Maou. However, he has failed to do so. Thus, Shinou has sent us forth."

"Intimacy?" Gunter whispered to himself.

Yuuri stood aghast at what he was seeing and hearing.

"Shinou-Heika's will…really?" Hearing what the cloaked men had declared, Conrad also lost his usual composure in disbelief. Conrad saw a flicker of uncertainty pass through his older brother's eyes. If what they were hearing was true, it would be unforgivable to turn their blades toward these men for it would be no different from turning their blades at Shinou. However, neither Conrad, Gwendal nor Gunter could ignore a sense of doubt; their hands itching to thrust their swords forward to protect the young prince. The three stood, torn between rational thinking or giving into instinct.

Distant voices swirled into Wolfram's ears. He slowly opened his eyes. He felt protective arms holding him and he lifted his head. He blinked his eyes when the Great Sage's face came into view. Realizing who's lap he found himself in, Wolfram quickly jerked away out of Murata's arms. He swayed unsteadily on his feet from jumping up too quickly. His eyes still gazed down at the Great Sage but a sick feeling writhed in his gut, sensing that there was something was terribly wrong. Wolfram took a breath and slowly lifted his head to find everyone's eyes on him.

"Von Bielfield-Kyo! _Run!_" Murata suddenly yelled.

Wolfram gasped at the sight of sinister-looking men advancing toward him. His hand flew to the hilt of his sword, taking a step back. However, the cloaked men had surrounded Wolfram in a blink of an eye. They expertly wrapped heavy chains around his wrists and neck. Wolfram cried out, an unbearable pain shooting through his body as the chains came in contact with his skin. Waves of nausea washed over him. Wolfram quickly deduced the chains must contain powerful, oeteric stones to have such affect on his body. Wolfram struggled, trying to call on his fire, but the stones quickly drained him of his strength, paralyzing him.

Giving into their intuition; Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter all ran forward, swords aimed at the intruders. But a cloud of thick smoke rose once again, hindering their vision. Once the smoke had thinned, the cloaked men and Wolfram had vanished from sight.

Gwendal cursed loudly. He turned to face several guards who had just arrived and gave instructions to block all the exits of the castle.

Conrad and Gunter both sheathed their swords, swiftly making their way to check Yuuri and Murata were not injured.

"What just happened?" Yuuri said blankly. Then, Yuuri started running down the hall. "Wolf. W-We need to get him back!"

"Heika!" Gunter caught Yuuri's shoulders, stopping Yuuri's pursuit of the strangers. "You must stay here. It is too dangerous!"

"But-"

"Shibuya," Murata said. "Von Kreist-Kyo is right. We need to discuss this carefully before we take any action."

"_Murata_!" Yuuri argued but the Great Sage interrupted him.

"We can't waste time Shibuya," Murata stated.

"Fine," Yuuri clenched his fists then nodded slowly.

OoOoOo

Everyone rushed into Gwendal's office and seated themselves hurriedly around the large desk.

"So," Gwendal huffed. "Has anyone any idea of whom those trespassers were? And what was the reason for their intrusion and…any ideas about what that fool of a brother has gotten himself into?"

"Gwendal!" Yuuri yelled. "Don't talk about your brother like that! He's in danger! Aren't you worried?"

"Of course I am worried, Your Highness!" Gwendal bellowed, his frown deepening. "Is that not why we are all gathered here now?"

Conrad frowned as he watched Gwendal and Yuuri continue shouting at each other. Then he noticed Gunter was trying to say something, the long-haired Mazoku's attempts drowned out by the yelling. "Okay both of you. Arguing doesn't appear too important a task on our agenda right now, However, I think Gunter may want to speak."

Gwendal and Yuuri closed their mouths and sat back in their seats, both feeling rather immature and frustrated.

"If I may," Gunter cleared his throat. "I have read in some old records about mysterious disappearances similar to that of today…"

Gwendal narrowed his eyes. "Gunter, they are just fables! Tales to teach children to behave…"

"Gwendal, let Gunter explain," Conrad said as he turned to look at Gunter again.

"Ah, yes," Gunter closed his eyes to recall his memories. "Your Highness, these 'fables' have been told for generations in Shin Makoku, though recently they aren't so popular. Simply put, the stories are about thieves and murderers and such. The story tells, those who commit such crimes, will be taken away by cloaked men to never be seen again…"

"Is that true?" Yuuri asked, feeling a chill crawl up his spine.

"Well," Gunter sighed. "As far as we are concerned they are nothing more than stories told to children to teach them of morals and ethics. Many say it is Shinou's teachings and have passed the stories on to their descendants. It is believed that if you do not abide by the laws of our kingdom, Shinou will destine you to this punishment."

"That's what those men were saying," Yuuri whispered. "That it was Shinou's will."

There was a short silence, no one sure whether to think the stories actually were just simple children's fables. After a moment, Murata took a breath and glanced around at all the faces in the room.

"Those fables originally started as rumors," Murata stated, picking his words carefully. Everyone faced him in shock. "In many of my past lives I recall such cases where criminals vanished in a cloud of smoke…and people started saying it was Shinou's punishment to those who commit the worst of crimes. I remember it from thousands of years ago. Over the centuries the stories started deforming and they ended up more like horro-stories rather than the fables they started off as. That's why parents prefer not to tell them to their children anymore these days."

"So it is not just a tale?" Gunter breathed.

"I'm afraid not," Murata replied.

Then Yuuri stood up, his chair scraping the floor. "It doesn't make sense, even if the stories _are _true! B-because Wolfram hasn't committed any crimes! I mean, h-he only k-kissed you…"

Conrad blinked, slightly taken aback. It was obvious to him what Yuuri was trying to say even though Yuuri was unable to finish his sentence properly. He along with Gwendal and Gunter had heard Yuuri yelling something about 'cheater' when they rushed to find out what was happening. They had found Yuuri, towering in rage over the Great Sage who had his arms tightly wrapped around his younger brother. So Wolfram had kissed the Great Sage, that was what had angered the Maou.

Gunter was in shock, "Your Highness! That Wolfram, he kissed our Great Sage? Is that what occurred?"

Yuuri nodded, turning his head away.

"That fool!" Gwendal hissed, bringing a hand down to slam onto the wooden suface of the table. "Has he no idea of what he's done-"

"Actually, I think you're right," Murata said, cutting Gwendal off. "I'm referring to the latter, of course. However stubborn and short tempered Von Bielfield-Kyo may be at times, he's no fool. However…"

The whole room looked at Murata expectantly.

"Well you see, Von Bielfield-Kyo didn't kiss me," Murata stated, matter-of-factly.

"Don't lie to me, I saw you," Yuuri stammered, not wanting to admit to what he had seen. Moreover, he didn't want to admit the anger and jealousy he felt at the sight of _his _fiancé kissing Murata.

"Everybody listen, that wasn't Von Bielfield-Kyo," Murata continued, taking a deep breath. "It was him, Shinou."

OoOoOo

Wolfram groaned, taking shallow breaths as the pain from the oesteric stones continued to surge through him. Through his blurred vision, Wolfram could tell they had brought him somewhere outside the castle walls. He was roughly thrown into some kind of carriage that had been prepared. The men who had captured him also climbed inside and covered Wolfram with a large cloth as the carriage lurched forward.

"Where…are…you taking m-" Wolfram gritted out. He was answered with a series of hard kicks to silence him.

"Shut up, you piece-of-shit. You'll find out where we're going once we get there," a low voice growled.

Wolfram lay still, the uneven rocking of the carriage almost causing him to throw up. Wolfram inwardly cursed the oesteric-stone chains restraining him. He didn't want to admit it, but there was hardly anything he could do to escape. There was no way he could take on these men in his current state. Wolfram knew that his enemies could not be underestimated, after all they had been able to perform difficult Hojyutsu regardless of being on Mazoku soil. All he could do was wait until a chance arrived. Until then he had to focus on staying conscious and rational.

After traveling for some time, the carriage jerked to a stop and Wolfram heard several men yelling from outside.

"Stop! You must pass inspection before crossing the boarder!"

"Guards," one of the cloaked men muttered.

Wolfram's heart jumped. This was it. It was his chance. There was no way they would survive the inspection, someone would discover him for sure and the cloaked men would be captured and thrown into cells. Wolfram's eyes widened as the heavy blanket was lifted slightly to uncover his face. Before he could speak a word a hand grasped his jaw, forcing his mouth to open as a cloth was shoved inside to gag him. The blanket was then quickly replaced to cover him again.

One of the cloaked figures adjusted the wooden blinds just enough so he could speak to the guards through the window.

"Please forgive us for our rudeness," Wolfram heard the man say. "However, we must urgently be on our way. We carry a dying patient in need of specialized treatment offered in Francia. We do not have a minute to spare or our patient may not survive…"

There was a moment of silence as the guards outside took a moment in speculation.

"We cannot allow you to pass…We must inspect your carriage."

"Please be quick," the cloaked man allowed the blinds to open fully for the guard to peer inside briefly. One of the guards raised a torch to the window and caught a glimpse of a blanketed figure in the dark interior of the carriage. He then nodded his head in satisfaction.

"You may pass," the guard declared and the carriage was quick to move on.

Wolfram was dumbfounded at how smoothly they had deceived the guards. He had tried to yell for help but only muffled groans made their way to his throat, making him appear even more like an ill patient. Wolfram squeezed his eyes shut, trying desperately to think of another way he could escape. He wouldn't just allow these strangers to do as they pleased with him.

OoOoOo

Back in Gwendal's office everyone was staring at the Great Sage in disbelief.

"So, that wasn't Wolfram?" Yuuri asked, his eyes wide.

"Can you really imagine Von Bielfield-Kyo, 'head-over-heels in love with the Maou', to even consider touching anyone but you in such a way?" Murata questioned. "Not likely."

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"If that's the case, the facts do not seem to line up logically," Conrad commented, running his hand through his hair.

"That's true, I also find some problems making sense of all of this," Gwendal said in a low voice. "If it really was Shinou who possessed Wolfram, then it is Shinou's own actions which lead to Wolfram being captured."

"But those guys only capture criminals who go against Shinou's teachings, right? Maybe Wolfram made Shinou angry or something…" Yuuri wondered.

"Shibuya, I don't think your fiancé's done anything to make Shinou angry," Murata assured his friend.

"Oh, that's good then," Yuuri said, relieved. "Then why…?"

Murata sighed. "This is getting us nowhere, it's too confusing even for _me._"

Yuuri tapped a hand on his friends shoulder. "Stop boasting Murata."

Murata then suddenly stood up from his chair, startling everyone in the room. "Alright everyone, let's all go and wake Shinou up from his nap!"

OoOoOo

So here they all were, lined up facing Shinou with Ulrike kneeling beside him. Shinou had a frown on his face as he sat, staring at his visitors. Ulrike bowed to the nobles standing eagerly in front of her.

"I am afraid Shinou would like to be left in privacy at this moment," Ulrike whispered timidly, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Shinou, is that so?" Murata said without hesitation. "I think you have some things you might want to tell us before you go back to sleep."

"Great Sage," Shinou grunted, waving a hand in annoyance. "Why must you be so demanding? I am exhausted at present and do not appreciate your company."

"So possessing Von Bielfield-Kyo has exerted that much of your precious energy, has it now?" Murata continued, unaffected by Shinou's evident irritation.

"Shinou, I also want to hear what you have to say," Yuuri said, locking eyes with the Original Demon King. "Please can you talk with us?"

Shinou gave a deep sigh and shook his head. "I'm afraid there's nothing to say. I have done all I can do. It is out of my control from here on."

Shinou closed his eyes, refusing to say anything more. Ulrike glanced between Shinou and her visitors in uncertainty as an awkward silence dragged on.

"Shinou." It was Murata again who broke the silence. The Great Sage took several steps closer to Shinou as he spoke in a soft voice. "I trust you Shinou, so I don't want to say this but…Those cloaked men who captured Wolfram, they are humans."

Shinou opened his eyes to stare at Murata. "What are you trying to say, Great Sage?"

"_If _the fables tell the truth, it means you have joined hands with the humans who have abducted countless Mazoku for thousands of years."

Rage flickered in Shinou's eyes when Murata finished speaking. His hands shook as he raised his voice to yell back at Murata. "_I have never done such a thing!_"

Murata stood his ground, his eyes never leaving the purple orbs. Nobody dared speak a word as they stood in shock by Shinou's sudden outburst. Murata continued to stare deep into Shinou's eyes until he was satisfied. Then, he reached a hand out and placed it on top of Shinou's clenched fist. "I know you wouldn't do such a thing. But you can't keep everything inside your head, we need to know too."

"Fine," Shinou finally heaved. His clenched hands relaxed and he moved them so his fingers lightly grasped Murata's hand. "I shall explain what I can."


	5. Chapter 5

Wish

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Hi! Thank you for reading and giving me wonderful reviews!

WARNING minor spoilers for season 3.

Chapter Five

Wolfram was beginning to think that the journey would never end when the carriage finally halted. Although he was grateful that the uncomfortable rocking had ceased, he also began to fear what would occur next.

"Get up!" a rough voice ordered. The thick blanket was pulled away and Wolfram was yanked to his feet. Two sets of hands grasped his shoulders and pushed him out of the carriage.

Wolfram stumbled out into the open air, still being held upright on his feet by the hands that held his shoulders. Wolfram's mind told him to run, to shake the dirty hands off him, but all his body could do was sag down lethargically. A harsh wind whipped against his hair and the smell of salt and splashing of waves filled his senses. Wolfram blinked, trying to make out what he could of his surroundings in the dark of night. He felt—rather than saw—a presence standing in front of him. And then a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Aah, you've finally arrived. I was just about sick of waiting."

The men surrounding Wolfram stiffened.

"We apologize deeply for our delay, King Saralegui!"

Wolfram felt his heart beating faster, shocked by the unexpected appearance of Saralegui. Wolfram tried his best to push the fury he felt to the back of his head as memories of the many times Saralegui had betrayed Yuuri's trust flashed through his mind. He had never felt comfortable around the King of Small Cimaron; especially now that he was restrained, gagged and alone. In this vulnerable and shameful state, Wolfram couldn't even start to imagine what the young King might have in store for him.

"I see you've brought me what I asked for," Saralegui's smooth voice floated through the air, sounding almost bored.

"I do believe we should board ship, King Saralegui."

Saralegui gave a frustrated sigh, the sound of his feet walking over the soft sand coming closer. He stopped right in front of Wolfram. "There's no time to be travelling by a measly boat," Saralegui spat. "Why do you think that Berius and myself came personally, all this way? To greet you?"

"Please forgive my foolishness, King Saralegui."

Saralegui sighed again, then flicked his head to glance behind him. "Berius, come," he commanded.

Wolfram's breath caught in his throat as he heard a new pair of heavy footsteps coming their way. It was the man whom even Conrad considered a highly gifted swordsman. The tall man stopped to stand beside Saralegui.

"Good," Saralegui said. "Now, let's go shall we?"

At that moment, a rustling was heard and two figures came jumping out from a nearby bush.

"Don't move!"

Wolfram's eyes widened, recognizing the voice that had yelled out. It belonged to one of his most trusted soldiers, Alex.

"Get your hands off Sir Wolfram!"

That one was another of his loyal soldiers, Elsa.

Saralegui simply narrowed his eyes, displeased by the interruption. The two demon soldiers had their swords raised and were rapidly closing in on them. Saralegui contemplated killing his enemies but decided he rather not waste anymore time. So he nudged Berius, this gesture notifying the larger man what was expected of him.

Suddenly, a blinding light encircled the small group gathered on the beach. Wolfram was sucked into the bright rays. He felt as though he was flying as he was thrown into the endless sea of whiteness. Then, the blonde prince allowed his eyelids to slide shut, lost in the sensation as the frantic voices of Alex and Elsa drifted further and further away…

Wolfram's soldiers skidded to a halt as the brilliant glow erupted in their faces. In an instance, the light vanished in an intense flash and darkness returned. Alex and Elsa gaped at the empty space in front of them where their beloved Officer had been standing, only moments ago.

"Damnit!" Alex hissed, kicking the sand at his feet in aggravation.

"Alex, _shh,_"Elsa whispered. "There's someone in the bushes."

"What?" Alex quickly corrected his stance, his sword poised, listening carefully for any movement.

"You two." Indeed, a low voice reached Alex and Elsa's ears as someone stepped casually out from said bushes. "Relax, it's only me."

Both soldiers gasped and lowered their swords. "Sir Yozak?" both whispered in unison.

"Yeap, fancy seeing the two of you here," the orange haired man said. "You belong to Lord Wolfram's troops, correct?"

"Yes," the two replied.

"Hmm, quite impressive. So I guess it _is _true that Lord Wolfram's troops stalk him," Yozak said, amused. "You must have gathered information about Lord Wolfram's abduction _very _quickly, or else you wouldn't be here now. And I guess you haven't been given any permission to take such actions, have you? Tut tut_._"

Alex and Elsa gulped, bowing their heads.

"Please, we admit we acted on impulse," Alex confessed. "However, we do believe it was to assist our Officer out of danger."

"Although we have failed," Elsa added in a defeated tone.

"Well, I think you adopted your impulsiveness from your Officer," Yozak mused. "Don't worry, I won't get you two in trouble, cos I haven't had any permission to leave the castle either."

Alex and Elsa were at a loss for words.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree with you, young lady, We have been unsuccessful in catching those little bastards," Yozak huffed. "We'll have to return to the castle to report what we've seen, none the less. There's not a lot more we can do for now. We need to gather more information and support before we go diving into this. Our blonde warrior's got himself into something pretty nasty I reckon."

It pained the two soldiers deeply to have to give up now when they had come so close, but they both agreed to travel back to Shin Makoku with Yozak, making silent vows in their hearts, that they would find their Officer and bring him home to Shin Makoku.

OoOoOo

Shinou rearranged his cape as he studied each of the eager faces in front of him. The two sons of Cecilie Von Spitzberg were standing rigidly to the right of a restless Yuuri and a solemn-looking Gunter Von Kreist stood to his other side. The Great Sage, Murata Ken had stepped away from him a moment ago, allowing their joint hands to slip apart once Shinou had made up his mind to put his trust in those who were gathered in the room. He glanced briefly down beside him at Ulrike who had her head silently bowed as she knelt on the stone flooring.

"I must make myself clear before I begin," Shinou finally said. "I, myself am not completely informed of all the details of what I am about to tell you. There is a lot still to be made clear. Which is why I was reluctant to begin with…"

"We need to know whatever we can," Yuuri assured, urging Shinou to continue.

Shinou cleared his throat. "Alright then. Well, I understand my Great Sage has already talked about how the 'Old Shin Makoku Legends' came to be told, am I right?"

"Yeap, I told them about the rumors. Von Kreist-Kyo was the one who guided our attention to the fables in the first place though," Murata explained. "I didn't know they were called the 'Old Shin Makoku Legends' though," he added with a soft laugh.

"Well, it doesn't concern us what they are referred to as," Shinou muttered. "However, what concerns us is that the whole thing is completely fake. It is all lies. It was no coincidence that the people of Shin Makoku started the rumors about how _I _punished those who disobeyed the laws of our country. It was all calculated and I was foolish enough to allow our country to fall into their trap."

Shinou clenched his hands again. He knew that words were just pouring out of his mouth without logic, and he was trying to think of a way to explain things more clearly when Gunter came to his rescue.

"So, am I correct in thinking that an unknown organization has been abducting Mazoku from our country and abused your name to cover up their actions?" Gunter inquired.

"Yes," Shinou replied, anger in his eyes. "I believe the organization calls themselves The Stone Snakes. From what I have gathered, The Stone Snakes have taken advantage of Mazoku who have committed crimes; those who are discriminated against and shunned from society. Also, by using my name they have escaped any suspicions anyone may have against them."

"What is their purpose?" Gwendal said.

Shinou lowered his gaze to the floor. "I am not sure what happens to our people once they fall into the hands of The Stone Snakes. But this must come to an end…"

Everybody took a moment to process what was being said. Then Yuuri opened his mouth tentatively. "How does Wolfram come into all of this?"

The tension in the room thickened. Shinou remained silent, averting his eyes from Yuuri's gaze.

"Shinou, why did you possess Wolfram?" Yuuri said more firmly. Yuuri frowned when he still got no response. Then he said in a low voice, "You provoked them. You set it up so The Stone Snakes had an opportunity to take Wolfram away. Why did you do it?"

"I had no choice," Shinou confessed. "I couldn't bear to watch The Stone Snakes do what they liked any longer. I know I have burdened Wolfram with a heavy task, and put him into danger…"

Gwendal and Conrad both let a heavy breath, anger building up inside of them. They both could process logically the necessity and urgency of the situation, but why must it be their little brother to be the sacrifice?

Gunter took a breath as he stepped forward. "Shinou-heika, why Wolfram…?"

Shinou brought a hand up to cover his face. "It pains me greatly, but something in my heart tells me that only Wolfram could do this. I have seen no other with such passion and fire in one's spirit such as Wolfram Von Bielfield. If anyone is able to, it is _he _who will be the one to change how things are."

"No," Yuuri whispered, dropping to one knee and placing a palm on the cold stone floor to steady him. "But Wolfram hasn't done anything to deserve this. Why him? How can you control him like that? As though it's his _fate_, his _destiny!_" '_And _I _couldn't even trust him when I saw him kissing Murata. I kept complaining about an engagement that _I _made in the first place, I accused him of being the wrong gender, pushed his love away for so many years and then wrongly accused him again for being a cheater. And he's…he's never left my side…ever…' _Yuuri was suddenly brought back from his guilt and grief when he heard hurried footsteps from outside of the room.

"Ulrike-sama!" the door to the room burst open as a panting priest rushed inside, quickly lowering herself to kneel before the nobles. "Ulrike-sama, Sir Yozak and two soldiers from Lord Von Bielfield's troops have arrived and request to meet with Yuuri Heika."

Ulrike nodded, giving permission for the priest to allow their visitors to enter the room. Everyone turned to see Yozak and two soldiers—dressed in blue uniforms—walk through the door.

"Yozak," Conrad said in surprise.

"Hey Captain," Yozak greeted. "I've brought some news you might be interested to hear."

"Is it about Wolfram?" Yuuri blurted, jumping up to his feet. Then he glanced toward the two soldiers hovering behind Yozak. One had green eyes and was petting down his tousled chestnut colored hair. The other looked rather small compared to Yozak and her comrade but was probably only slightly shorter than Wolfram. She had ocean blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair. "And you two are…?"

"Your Highness, she is Elsa," Alex said, stepping out from behind Yozak. "And I am Alex."

"Aah, yes of course," Yuuri smiled. "I remember Wolf mentioning you guys at some point. Don't be shy alright?"

Alex and Elsa relaxed, quickly bowing to the Maou.

"Yeah, we ran into each other at Tsali Shore," Yozak explained.

"Did something happen there?" Gwendal asked sternly.

"Well, Lord Wolfram was transported by carriage to Tsali Shore, I broke a few bones trying to track that carriage down mind you," Yozak began. "They snuck past the guards at the boarders with no trouble. When I finally caught up to them, it was too late, they escaped from the spot using Hojyutsu."

"They were going to travel by boat," Elsa added dutifully. "It is my understanding that the only possible destination across the Tsali Sea is Doloia Island."

"That is hardly believable. To start with, the Tsali Sea is impossible to cross," Gunter said in shock. "The conditions are far too rough. There cannot be anyone possibly living on Doloia Island. And I am amazed it is even possible to transport such a distance by Hojyutsu."

Conrad bit his lip, an unwanted thought crossing his mind. He looked directly at Yozak to confirm what he suspected. "Yozak, who conducted the Hojyutsu transportation spell?"

"Captain," Yozak sighed, locking eyes with the brown-haired swordsmen. "It's exactly the person I suspect you have in mind. The King of Small Cimaron and his sidekick, Berius."

"Yozak, this can't…" Conrad trailed off, not even sure what he had wanted to say.

"I'm not kidding you," Yozak simply answered.

Murata fiddled with the material of his sleeve, troubled by the way things were unraveling. Of course he was glad that the truth was slowly coming together to complete the unfinished picture, but he wasn't happy to have to see his best friend suffer. Murata took a few steps to stand beside Yuuri and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It can't be," Yuuri said slowly. "Not Sara, not him _again_…"

Murata looked into Yuuri's blank face. It was clear what his friends was feeling; betrayed, disappointed, angry…Murata stood by his friend, supportively. Yuuri closed his eyes and took several breaths to collect his thoughts. Then, Yuuri opened his eyes again. His blank face was replaced with one of determination and strength.

"We'll get him back," Yuuri said. "Right Murata?"

Murata gave Yuuri a soft smile and nodded. "If that's what you decide to do, we'll do it."

Yuuri nodded as well, then he turned around and strode towards where Shinou was sitting. The others in the room who had been discussing amongst themselves, stopped talking and watched the Maou.

"Shinou," Yuuri said once he was face to face with the Original Demon King. "We'll _all _sort this out. I understand what you did and why you did it now. But I can't just leave Wolfram to fight on his own. We'll all sort things out with him and help him through it. I won't leave him to do this on his own, we'll all protect Shin Makoku."

Gunter fell to his knees in pride and admiration at hearing Yuuri's proposal. He was staring, open mouthed up at Yuuri when Gwendal's hand grabbed his shoulder and heaved the overwhelmed Mazoku back onto his feet.

Shinou let out a frustrated sigh, shaking his head. "Oh Yuuri, you're the only one who's ever talked back to me like this…well, not counting my Great Sage of course…" Shinou grumbled.

"I don't 'talk back' at you," Murata protested, indignantly. "I give you advice!"

"Whatever," Shinou said before turning his head back toward the boy who was standing in front of him. The deep, black eyes shone with vigor. Shinou closed his eyes and opened his mouth. "Fine, I shan't stop you."


	6. Chapter 6

Wish

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Sorry I took a while to update! Thanks for reading and leaving reviews!

WARNING: Torture, rape, violence, language.

Chapter Six

Wolfram found himself tumbling onto a stone flooring, it was cool to his cheek. He fluttered his eyelids open, catching the last of the bright rays dissipating into thin air. It took a moment for Wolfram's eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. Slowly, a silhouette of a large object in front of him started to become clear. The blonde prince's eyes widened, figuring out what the object was that he was staring directly at. It was a fairly large stone statue of a coiled snake, it's head reaching out toward him. There were two, blood red jewels set into it's face acting as fierce, wild eyes.

The next thing Wolfram was aware of was the sounds of his captor's boots against the stone floor and fatigued heavy breathing he suspected belonged to Saralegui. Wolfram dragged his aching body up into a sitting position and gazed around the room. The cloaked men were standing in a semi-circle around him and Saralegui was standing nearby, leaning heavily against Berius after expending so much of his magic. Wolfram turned to face the statue again then noticed for the first time that there was a man standing behind it, staring down at him through his glasses.

"So you are the chosen demon," the man said, taking a step toward Wolfram. "Finally, finally we've succeeded!"

The man continued taking slow steps toward Wolfram, his mouth forming a large smirk. Wolfram shrunk away when the man's hand reached down toward him, fingers curling around his chin. A chill crawled up his spine as his chin was pushed up so that he was looking straight into the man's face. The man used his free hand to pull the gag out of Wolfram's mouth, carelessly throwing it to the side.

"Aren't you a pretty one," the man breathed, still holding Wolfram's head in place. "My name is Freder Clarkton, leader of The Stone Snakes. I welcome you to Doloia Island, to your grave!"

"What…?" Wolfram cringed at hearing his own, weak voice, only coming out as a whisper. "…Grave?"

The man who had introduced himself as Freder Clarkton started laughing loudly. "Yes! Your grave! Isn't that funny?"

Freder finally let go of Wolfram's chin, taking a step back. "But there's a lot to do before we kill you," Freder was saying. "You are a precious, rare specimen and there's a lot of work to be done."

"What…are you…talking about…?" Wolfram croaked.

"You want to know?" Freder's eyes were glowing with excitement. "I'll tell you if you really want to know. Doloia Island is our laboratory. This island is abundant with Oesteric Stones. It is the perfect location for us to research and improve the powers of these fabulous jewels! See that magnificent statue there? It is my masterpiece, made with the most superb Oesteric Stones I own. As we gain more knowledge about these stones and how they affect the Mazoku race, there will come a day when we humans will strangle you demons to death and swallow you whole!"

Pure dread washed over Wolfram. This whole thing was beginning to feel like a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from.

"I am most grateful to King Saralegui," Freder was saying, smiling toward the long-haired youth who had now recovered his strength. "Without your admirable powers I would never have been able to get hands on one of the Ten Aristocrats of Shin Makoku. And amongst them you have helped me capture one of the strongest Fire Wielders in existence I hear! Brilliant!"

Saralegui stepped forward, smiling to Freder. "Please, there's no need to thank me. It was my pleasure to cooperate with you if it meant getting that blonde Mazoku away from Yuuri." Saralegui turned to glower down at Wolfram. "You have been such a nuisance, always getting in the way of Yuuri and me. Now you're gone, Yuuri will be _mine._"

"How _dare _you!" Wolfram yelled. He aimed a kick at Saralegui's legs, forgetting all of his pain momentarily. There was no way he was going to let the King of Small Cimaron play around with Yuuri's feelings again.

Saralegui easily dodged Wolfram's attack.

"Peter, Kreiz, Toniel! Seize him!" Freder ordered and immediately Wolfram was held down by the men who were standing guard behind him.

Wolfram's head slammed onto the hard floor, his shoulders and legs held firmly down. He continued struggling against the assault, only to receive harsh blows to his face and torso. Eventually Wolfram lay still, unable to move.

"That's better," Freder nodded approvingly. He then placed a hand on top of the stone snake's head. "Let's see how this feels, shall we? Prepare yourself, pretty demon."

Freder sent Hojyutsu into the statue which started emitting a red glow. A strong burst of magic burst out of the statue. The ball of energy hit Wolfram, causing him to give out a loud cry of pain.

"Fuck! Stop! Stop! _Stop!_" Wolfram yelled, his body writhing. "No!"

Freder's eyes filled with delight. His Hojyutsu was having a far greater affect on the noble demon than he had been expecting. He put another layer of strength into his magic, achieving an even louder cry out of the blonde prince.

Finally, the energy surrounding Wolfram gave one last burst as it exploded and disappeared. Wolfram was left struggling for air, his body covered in gashes and burns, his uniform torn and tattered.

"This is remarkable!" Freder's crazed voice said. "No time to rest! This time with more pressure…"

Within seconds Freder conjured another burst of energy, ripping through Wolfram's body mercilessly. It was as though millions of knives were tearing through his flesh, muscle and bone.

All Wolfram could do was force out a strangled yell. The pain was beyond excruciating, so much that he wished he could die to escape it.

Freder cackled at the sight in front of him. After enjoying himself for a bit longer he let his Hojyutsu go, laughing loudly.

"A…a…"

"I'm tempted to continue. However," the man removed his hand from the snake statue and started making his way to exit the room. "I guess I'll take a little break. Peter, Kreiz, Toniel, do what you please with him until I require him again."

The sound of a heavy door opening then clanking shut again echoed in the large room. The men who Freder had referred to as Peter, Kreiz and Toniel all stood up from their positions around Wolfram to stretch their legs.

"What'll we do with him?" Toneil said to his fellow guards. Peter and Kreiz both glanced down at their prisoner.

"I'd like some more entertainment." It was Saralegui who spoke. "Freder Clarkton's show did impress me, but now I'd like something else."

The three guards turned to face Saralegui and Berius.

"What would you like for us to do?" Kreiz asked.

Saralegui's mouth pulled into a small smile. "Take his pride. You know what to do."

"Your Highness…" Berius murmured.

Saralegui looked toward Berius out of the corner of his eye. "What, Berius?"

"It is nothing, Your Highness," Berius replied.

"I know you do it to the other prisoners here," Saralegui said. "You want to take him too, don't you?"

The three guards acted without argument.

"No…" Wolfram whispered. "No…"

Suddenly, parts of his damaged uniform was torn away and his legs were pushed apart, brutally. Somehow, Wolfram found a tiny bit of strength and began struggling.

"Don't move!" Wolfram felt punches to his face and kicks to his side.

Abruptly, a fresh wave of agonizing pain jolted through Wolfram's body as one of the guards thrust deep inside, without warning.

"Don't you _dare _bite," a voice hissed quietly into Wolfram's ear just as he felt a tongue pushing into his mouth.

Tears rose to Wolfram's eyes as he lay still. The tongue continued invading his mouth. He heard grunts and heavy breathing as he was repeatedly thrust into, harshly. Wolfram squeezed his eyes shut, his rapist climaxing and releasing inside of him. A heavy body dropped on top of him, breathing heavily.

"No…" Wolfram couldn't say anything else, tears finally sliding down his cheeks helplessly.

"Move," another voice said and the body rose up off Wolfram, only to be replaced with the next.

Wolfram thought he would lose his sanity. Part of him wished he _would _go insane. He was taken over and over again, his insides breaking with every thrust. The guards forced his mouth open to slide themselves in, making him swallow every last drop of semen. Once it was all over, Wolfram was left completely destroyed.

Saralegui, who had been watching silently the entire time, gave a small sigh. Then, he left Wolfram with one word, the final stab to shatter him.

"Pathetic."

OoOoOo

A big smile spread across Yuuri's face when Shinou yielded to his decisions. "Thanks Shinou! I knew you'd understand my feelings!"

Shinou crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "I guess I am dead after all. I was pushing the limits by trying to take control of the flow of nature."

"Shinou, you could've talked to me about your worries," Murata said. "Then I could've thought up a plan."

Shinou shook his head. "I've burdened you and troubled you enough as it is, my Great Sage."

Murata rolled his eyes. "Well, anyway. What do you want to do now Shibuya?"

Yuuri took a step forward in determination. "We're gonna go get Wolfram back!"

"How?"

Yuuri faltered. "Murata, what do you mean?"

"Remember?" Murata said. "Von Kreist-Kyo told us that it's impossible to cross the Tsali Sea."

Gunter nodded apologetically. "I am afraid that is the truth. Those who have challenged crossing the Tsali Sea have been swallowed into the raging waves. Few have returned alive and they say they were only able to catch a glimpse of the mysterious island before turning back in fear…"

"Seriously?" Yuuri groaned, clutching his head. "Murata, can't you do something?"

Murata shook his head. Everyone in the room fell silent. Just as whatever hope they had was fading, the large wooden door of the room swung open.

"This is why we cannot have faith in the male race," a strong feminine voice stated.

"Annisina," Gwendal whispered, taking a step back. "What are you doing here?"

Annisina swiftly closed the door as she made her way to the centre of the room, her long hair streaming as she walked. "As I said, I have no faith in any of you men."

"That doesn't answer my question," Gwendal retorted.

"Well, by the look on all of your faces, there is something troubling you all," Annisina said.

"Annisina, we are trying to figure out a way to get to Doloia Island," Conrad explained. "To get there we need to cross Tsali Sea. But…"

"Annisina, I'm sure you are aware of the dangers," Gunter added.

"My, my," Anninina sighed, shaking her head. "I wonder where all of your brains have disappeared to. Maybe the Kotsuhizoku ate them all."

Yuuri blinked. An awkward image of Kohi eating his brain enetered his mind, which he quickly tried to erase. Yuuri blinked again. _Kohi…Kohi…Kohi?_ "Ooooh!"

Murata jumped when his friend suddenly shouted right beside his ear. "What Shibuya?"

"Airplanes!" Yuuri exclaimed. "If we can't cross the Sea, we should fly over it!"

"A-ariplans?" Gunter stuttered. "Heika, what are ariplans?"

"They are vehicles which are able to travel in the air," Conrad informed Gunter and Gwendal. "But Yuuri, airplanes do not exist in this world…"

"Oh yeah," Yuuri groaned again. "Damn…Maybe I should go back to Earth and try to bring one back with me…or…"

Annisina's face started glowing with excitement. "Your Highness, there is no need for any of that."

Yuuri raised his head to look at Annisina. When he saw the expression on her face he understood what was going through her mind. "You can make an airplane?"

"Yes! Please, leave it up to me!" Annisina cried in glee. "With my wisdom and talent there is nothing that I cannot make!"

"This is it!" Yuuri also cried out happily. "Right, Annisina, I'm counting on you!"

"How long do you propose it will take to make this…er…airp-p-, hmm, this sky-vehicle," Gwendal muttered.

Annisina's bright face turned into a more serious expression as she calculated in her mind. "I will do my best, but it may take a few days…"

Yuuri bit his lip. "Alright, we'll all do what we can to help as well, Annisina."

Annisina nodded then turned on her heel, sweeping out of the room. She turned just as she was about to step out of the door. "Please excuse me, preperations must begin immediately. Now, where's my handyman…_Dakaskos_!"

The sound of Annisina's high-heels quickly faded and a sense of calm returned to the temple.

"What now?" Yuuri asked.

"I'll go with Yozak to gather whatever information we can," Conrad said. "Alex and Elsa, I'd like you both to come too."

The two soldiers nodded.

"I suggest everyone else get some rest," Conrad continued. "Gunter, Gwendal please take care of His Highness and the Great Sage while I'm gone."

"Oh, of course!" Gunter clasped his hands together in pride. "Please, leave _everything _up to me!"

"Alright then, let's go," Conrad said. "I'll see you tomorrow Yuuri."

Yuuri nodded. "Be careful, you guys."

Conrad, Yozak, Alex and Elsa bowed before leaving the temple.

"Get some sleep Shibuya," Murata told his friend. "We'll talk some more tomorrow."

"Okay," Yuuri agreed. "Thanks Murata…"


	7. Chapter 7

Wish

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: I'm very happy to know people are reading and thanx for leaving comments! Also I hope all the original characters aren't too confusing! m(_ _)m

WARNING language

Chapter Seven

Wolfram heard the jingle of keys turning and a rusty metal door screeching open. He had been dragged a fair distance from the room he had been tortured in and now found himself being thrown into yet another different room. Wolfram was shocked when all of a sudden, he felt his muscles relaxing and his ragged breathing begin to calm down as soon as he was shoved into the room.

"We've brought you a new cell-mate," Toniel announced, and without another word the heavy metal door slammed closed, keys locking the door from the outside.

Wolfram didn't, or rather _couldn't_ move from where the guards had left him lying on the cold floor. A nasty stench of blood and sweat wafted through the musty room. Wolfram kept his eyes closed for his eyelids felt too heavy to open. He began feeling a numbness taking over his body. In his dazed state, hushed voices from within the small cell swam into his ears.

"Robert! Look, look!"

"What Vince? Leave me alone, I don't give a shit who it is."

"Robert! Just take a look, You won't believe your eyes! And I wanna make sure I'm not going mad."

"Vince, for your information, we're _all_ going mad. Alright, alright I'll look…_Holy!"_

"Exactly! So it seems I'm not hallucinating after all. _It's Lord Wolfram Von Bielfield_! I wonder…How in hell did such a person wind up in a place like this?"

"_Fuck_, how much Hojyutsu did they use on him? And…"

"Yeah, he's got shit loads of blood and cum all over him. Lets clean him up."

Small sounds of material being ripped was heard as the two occupants of the cell made some strips of cloth from their rag clothes. They shuffled toward the entrance where the blonde noble lay and began cleaning what they could of the injuries. Wolfram was barely aware of what was being done to him as an immense drowsiness blanketed him, sending him into unconsciousness.

A considerable amount of time passed while Wolfram was lost in restless sleep. It took his body a long time to overcome the exhaustion and pain but he was finally able to restore some energy. He became aware of the same voices talking again in the same hushed tones as before.

"Look Robert!"

"Not again…Vince, just leave me alone."

"He's waking up."

Wolfram slowly lifted his eyelids. He found himself staring into a small cell, the metal door had small slits in it letting through a tiny amount of torch-light from the hallway. The ceiling hung low and mould grew in the stone walls. Wolfram gingerly sat himself up and turned to face his 'cell mates'. The two men were both dressed in tattered rags, both unshaven and covered in bruises, cuts and burns. One had a larger build than the other with dark hair and alert eyes whilst the smaller man had lighter colored hair and anxious looking facial features. Wolfram could tell they were both Mazoku.

"How are you feeling, Lord Wolfram Von Bielfield?" It was the larger one of the two, leaning closer toward Wolfram's face.

"_Vince!_" A quick hand reached out, hastily pulling the man away.

"_What_? I'm just making sure he's okay…"

Wolfram blinked as he watched the smaller man put his head to the floor, dragging his friend's head to the ground as well. "My Lord, I apologize for Vince's rudeness."

"Please, raise your heads. I am not bothered at all," Wolfram assured in a quiet voice.

"Thank you, My Lord." The two men lifted themselves back to sit upright.

"Wolfram," the blonde prince suddenly stated.

"I beg your pardon, My Lord?"

"Just call me Wolfram," the prince explained.

"We cannot possibly…"

Wolfram waved a silencing hand, looking into the eyes of the two men in front of him. "So, what are your names? I believe you were Vince?"

"Yeah, Vince," the larger man said, giving Wolfram a tiny grin. "You're nothing like what I thought you were, Wolfram. I've seen you on the battlefield with that sword of yours and your _Majyutsu_! Gave me chills just looking at how you fight! But sitting in front of you's not as freaky as I would've expected. You know I thought you'd be the type who wouldn't even wanna _look _at the likes of us, let alone _talk-_"

"_Vince! _Shut it!"

"My skills aren't worthy of such praise," Wolfram said simply. "And what is your name?"

"Oh, his name's Robert," Vince told Wolfram when Robert didn't open his mouth. "You see, Robert's ah, conservative."

"There is no need for you to remember my name…Well, are you feeling better, My Lo-" Robert faltered, then after hesitating he corrected himself. "W-Wolfram?"

"Yes," Wolfram replied. "Although I'm confused as to why I'm not feeling so ill with these Oesteric stone chains still on me…"

Vince grinned and tapped the wall of the cell with his finger. "Well, that's cos there's a healing spell cast in all of the cells in this bloody place."

"Healing spells?" Wolfram said, surprised. "Why put a healing spell in a prisoner's cell? I've never heard of such a thing."

Robert sighed. "It's horrible. I never thought being healed would be so agonizing…They only do it to keep us alive for as long as they can. The longer we're alive, the more experiments they can use us for. Without these healing spells I could be dead already and be freed from this dreadful life…"

"Oesteric Stones can kill some Mazoku in even just one day," Vince whispered, then he gave a dry laugh. "But even with this healing spell, none of us demons last long anyway. Either die of pain or madness! Or _both!_ I'll tell you now, don't expect to be alive in a fortnights time Wolfram. Wonder how many days I've got left? One…two…three…"

Wolfram, who had been listening silently to the horrific truth, suddenly tensed at hearing heavy boots echoing from the hallway.

"Crap. Someone's coming," Robert hissed.

OoOoOo

Birds singing and maids bustling in the early morning woke the Maou from his shallow sleep. It had been late into the night when he had returned to his room from the temple last night. He had spent the entire evening trying to work through the confusion and stress from the past events, although his mind felt no less confused and muddled up in the morning. His stomach lurched as thoughts of what might be happening to Wolfram entered his train of thought. Yuuri gripped the sheets of his bed as tightly as he could, trying to convince himself that Wolfram was okay.

"Father?"

The Maou immediately loosened his grip on the sheets and turned his head to look at the small girl snuggled in the blankets beside him. She was looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"Greta, sorry did I wake you up?" Yuuri curled an arm around his daughter and rubbed her back lovingly. Greta gently shook her head in response.

"You were late last night," Greta said. Her voice wasn't accusing but there was a hint of sadness and worry. "And…where's Wolfram?"

Yuuri hugged Greta closer to him. "I'm sorry I didn't tuck you in last night."

"That's okay," Greta replied with a smile. "I'm fine, Annisina brought me her newest book for me to read and she stayed with me until I fell asleep. I asked her where you and Wolfram were, but Annisina only told me that she'd take care of things after I fell asleep."

Yuuri smiled. He would thank Annisina when he went to check how the airplane building was going later in the day.

"Yuuri?" Greta said. "Has Wolfram gone away on another mission?"

Yuuri was silent for a moment. Should he really tell his daughter the truth? If he told her what was happening, it might sadden her or frighten her. However, Yuuri also knew that his daughter was very clever and wouldn't accept anything but the truth. His daughter was similar to him in many aspects.

"Greta," Yuuri said. "Wolfram's been taken away and we can't find him. But I'll bring him home okay?"

"Wolfram…" Tears rose to Greta's eyes. "Yuuri, please bring him home. I miss him."

"Greta…" Yuuri squeezed Greta's small hand and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Father? I'm really worried!" the girl suddenly cried. "Wolfram's been really sick and he hasn't eaten with us or slept in this room for so many days! He's not happy, I don't like that! Wolfram always tries very hard to make me and you happy…He always tells me he loves me and that he loves you…I love both of you too! You and Wolfram are my parents…"

_Parents…_The word echoed through Yuuri's heart. He felt a sense of warmth that he'd never noticed before, spreading through his body. Then he realized that Greta was trying to help him to see how much Wolfram actually meant to him. Whenever he had thought about his engagement with his fiancé, all he ever wanted to see was the problem. He could only see the wrongness of their homosexual relationship and he hadn't been able to accept Wolfram for who he truly was.

He wanted to thank his daughter for helping him, but couldn't think of the right words to say. Instead, he just hugged her tightly to him.

OoOoOo

The heavy footsteps stopped outside their cell. Wolfram shrunk away from the metal door as it swung open. Peter, in his black cloak was standing at the doorway. The guard smirked and raised an Oesteric Stone, sending the three prisoners falling to the ground in pain.

"Who do you want?" Vince growled.

"Shut up," Peter barked. He bent down and placed something on the ground then promptly stepped out of the cell, locking the door before walking away.

"What?" Wolfram felt relieved and confused simultaneously about Peter having left so quickly. Then he quickly searched for the thing that the guard had left behind on the floor.

"Phew," Vince whistled, dragging himself onto his elbows.

"He just came to bring us food," Robert said, pointing to the small tray on the floor. "And a little bit of pain for an entrée."

On the tray, there were three dirty bowls containing what looked like cabbage soup. There was also a slice of stale bread on the side. Robert pushed the tray toward Wolfram, gesturing for him to eat.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Wolfram asked. Robert didn't answer him and Vince only turned his head away. "You both look like you need food…"

"Eat ours too," Vince muttered. "_My Lord._"

Wolfram stared at the large man. They were going to sacrifice their food for him, because they felt inferior…

"Please, don't mind us," Robert murmured. "We're gonna die anyway…"

Wolfram lowered his gaze to the food tray. Then he glanced back at Vince and Robert. They were both averting their eyes from him, trying to keep from looking at the tempting food.

Wolfram carefully reached out and took the stale piece of bread into his hands. He then carefully broke the slice into three pieces, pressing a piece casually into each of Vince and Robert's fingers.

"You…" Vince stared at what Wolfram had given him. He then watched as the blonde passed him and Robert their share of soup. The blonde's movements were awkward due to the chains around his wrists, but it didn't stop him from his task.

"My Lord?" Robert stuttered, also looking down at the bread in his hand and the bowl of soup Wolfram was holding out for him.

"It's Wolfram, remember?" the prince said, giving a weak smile. "If you would allow me, I'd like for us to be equal. We are in this situation together after all. If it's okay, maybe we can be friends."


	8. Chapter 8

Wish

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Sorry、 I didn't think this fic would become so heavy. But I hope you're enjoying it and thank you so much for reading!

WARNING: violence, dark themes.

Chapter Eight

Yuuri was walking down the halls of Blood Pledge Castle with his daughter, holding her small hand. He smiled and nodded at all of the guards and maids they passed on their way to the dining room for breakfast. Yuuri felt the thick tension and insecurity that filled the castle as word spread of what had taken place the previous evening. Yuuri realized that he needed to get his act together. He couldn't just drown in his own anxiety and confusion. He was the King, everyone looked up to him and he couldn't let those people down.

Yuuri opened the oak door to the dining room and walked in with Greta. Sangria and Cecilie were the only two people in the large room. Yuuri and Greta went to join them at the table. As they sat down Sangria immediately poured tea for both of them and began serving their meals.

"Good morning, Celi-sama," Yuuri greeted.

"Good morning Yuuri-Heika. Good morning Greta," Celi said, giving them a warm smile.

"Celi-sama, did you sleep well?" Greta asked politely.

"Yes darling," Celi replied. She then sipped her tea, settling it elegantly back in its' saucer before facing Yuuri. "Heika, I have been informed about my son."

"Oh…" Yuuri was at a loss for words when he saw the sorrow in Celi's eyes.

"What a terrible time you must be going through," Celi continued. "And my heart aches at the thought of what tragedies my son maybe facing right this minute and all the anguish that he has already gone through…"

"Celi-sama," Yuuri said. "I'm so sorry I allowed this to happen to Wolfram."

Celi shook her head, looking at Yuuri directly in the eyes. The purity and determination in her eyes reminded Yuuri so much of the passionate look he sometimes saw in Wolfram.

"Yuuri-Heika, please listen to me," Celi said. "Please, do not let these events overwhelm you. Do not let yourself be consumed by the chaos. Don't let my son distract you from your duties as the Maou…"

Yuuri was mildly shocked at what he was hearing. Frankly, he had expected Celi to want him to prioritize her son's rescue over anything else. However, she was saying the contrary.

"Heika, I only say such things because I have experienced what it is to _be _the Maou," Celi explained. "However, there's also something else I would like to ask of you. Will you trust in Wolfram?"

Yuuri nodded.

"Have faith in his strength and his soul," Celi said. "And also, please trust _us_. We shall support you with all the strength we have. Please don't try to do it all on your own, and don't just let others do it all for you either. I believe that the best results can be achieved through cooperation. I don't want you to make the kind of mistakes I made when I was in your place…"

"Thank you, I'll do my best," Yuuri promised. The words he received from the former Maou had a surprisingly comforting affect on him. Her advice gave him courage and reassurance.

Celi gave Yuuri an encouraging nod. She then turned her head toward the door as it was being pushed open. "Conrad! And Yozak too! Good morning!"

"Good morning Mother," Conrad replied with a smile as he and Yozak made their way to sit at the table. It was obvious from their disheveled appearance that they had not yet bathed or rested since their departure last night. Their hunger was also evident as they forgot their manners temporarily; grabbing the bread from the basket in the centre of the dining table with their bear hands and wolfing it down without even bothering to butter the rolls. No one was particularly bothered by their behavior, taking into consideration the long night of hard work they had done in order to gather information. Conrad and Yozak were going through their second bread roll as Sangria hastily piled their plates with generous servings of breakfast items.

"Please excuse us," Conrad finally said once he had eaten through a fair amount of his meal. "Heika, did you sleep well last night?"

"Sure did Conrad," Yuuri replied. Anyone could easily tell by the dark circles under Yuuri's eyes that he had hardly slept at all but no one touched on it. "So, any progress?"

"Well," Conrad began. "Unfortunately we did not find out as much as we had hoped to."

"Where's eh, what was their names?" Yuuri said, scratching his head. "That's right, Alex and Elsa."

"They returned to the castle with us just moments ago and I sent them back to their quarters to report to the other troops and to get some rest."

"Okay. What about Sara?" Yuuri continued. "He's involved in all of this right?"

"It appears that he is not in Small Cimaron," Yozak said. "Apparently he and Berius left the country on a secret mission sometime last week."

"We suspect they are both in Doloia Island," Conrad added grimly.

"Damn, I was hoping we could get some information from Sara," Yuuri said. He felt a painful pang in his chest with the disappointing actions Sara seemed to be taking. Working to improve their relationship was really important to Yuuri and it was proving to be much harder than he would have liked. Yuuri quickly decided that he would face Sara when he had to. For now, he would concentrate on what was in front of him. "What else did you find?"

"The only other thing we were able to find out is…well…rather unappealing," Conrad admitted.

"Unappealing?" Celi asked worriedly.

"We found out that Doloia Island is one of the richest islands abundant with a Mozoku's worst enemy, _oesteric stones_," Yozak explained. "A perfect location for humans to do whatever they pleased with Mazoku."

Celi let out a gasp and Yuuri could hardly contain his own jolt of shock from showing on his face. Suddenly, the worst-case-scenario that Yuuri had refused to even consider flashed through his mind—Wolfram's death. Yuuri shuddered and his hands began shaking. Then, Celi's previous words came back to him. He had promised her that he would trust in Wolfram. Yuuri took several breaths to calm down. He would keep faith and believe in Wolfram til the very end. Nothing was confirmed yet, Yuuri told himself silently.

Yuuri noticed Conrad was looking at him with deep concern and quickly flashed the brunette a small smile. "Conrad, Yozak thanks. You guys should get some rest. I'll go and pass on the information to Gwendal and Gunter and see what else we can do."

"Alright, we'll join you later Your Highness," Conrad said.

"Conrad, it's Yuuri."

"Oh yes, of course."

"Alright Captain," Yozak said letting out a yawn. "Let's go! I'm dying to get some beauty sleep!"

Everyone smiled at the orange-haired spy who was already halfway to the door. Conrad bowed to Yuuri before following his friend. Yuuri placed his cutlery neatly on his now empty plate and got up to head to Gwendal's office.

OoOoOo

Wolfram was curled up against the wall of the cell, tears dripping from his eyes to the cold floor. He had lost count of how many times he had been tortured with hojyutsu spells in the name of scientific research. He was also repeatedly raped and abused both physically and verbally. Wolfram had completely lost his sense of time; he couldn't tell if it was day or night or even how much time had passed since he had been brought to this prison. Wolfram touched his chest to feel the weak thumping of his heartbeat. To Wolfram, it was as though his own heartbeat was a time-bomb, each beat like a countdown to his death.

Vince was groaning in frustration while Robert cursed quietly to himself. Then all of a sudden everyone fell deadly quiet. This silence was caused by the sound of two pairs of boots echoing in the hallway. Wolfram and his cell mates had gained a habbit of holding their breath, not making one sound whenever they heard the guards approaching. It made them think that the guards might not open their cell door if they kept silent, almost like a kind of jinx. Unfortunately, they were out of luck as the boots stopped directly outside their cell and the all too familiar sound of keys turning and the door screeching echoed in their ears.

All three of them pressed themselves as hard as they could against the furthest wall from the door, as though this would help them in some way to escape the eminent torture. The faces of Kreiz and Toniel's torch-lit faces glowed eerily in the darkness. The two guards raised their oesteric stones, paralyzing the three Mazoku prisoners effortlessly.

Toniel and Kreiz advanced into the cell to tower over their captives. A hand shot out and yanked at the blonde prince's chains, wrenching him forward. He was flung down to the ground face-up. Kreiz sat heavily ontop of his ribs and Toniel took hold of his head. Wolfram's mind was spinning in fear of what these men were trying to do to him. He felt Toniel's fingers forcing his mouth open. Wolfram's eyes widened when he saw Kreiz holding a bottle with a long nozzle, shoving it into his open mouth. A liquid poured out of the bottle and Wolfram could do nothing to stop it from traveling down his throat. Once Kreiz was done with emptying the bottle he stood up, petting the creases out of his cloak. Toniel also let go of Wolfram's jaw and dropped his head onto the floor. The two sneered as they observed the blonde Mazoku.

The liquid left a burning sensation in Wolfram's throat. _That _was only a warning sign. Within seconds Wolfram's internals began screaming with sheer pain. Absolutely every nerve in his body was threatening to explode. A strangled sound escaped Wolfram's lips before he gagged. Immediately he began retching and a mixture of bile and blood splattered onto the floor. Some sort of container was kicked into Wolfram's face and he continued retching and vomiting.

Kreiz spat at the boy who was writhing and heaving at his feet. He then signaled to his fellow guard. Toniel nodded then swiftly made his way toward Robert, giving a ruthless kick to the blonde on the way. He grabbed Robert's neck and began dragging him out of the cell, Kreiz following them out, locking the door behind him.

Vince, snapping out of his paralysis, immediately stumbled toward where Wolfram was.

"Oi! Wolfram!" Vince said, his voice thick with worry. He gulped as he watched Wolfram's body spasm from the pain. The blonde was producing agonizing groans in between the continuous vomiting. Vince grimaced. "Oesteric stone poison…"

There was not much Vince could do other than stay by Wolfram's side while the poison continued to pump through Wolfram's insides. He was almost convinced that Wolfram's body wouldn't survive the poison but eventually Wolfram's spasms stabilized and the retching ceased. Vince checked his breathing and pulse, both seemed to be present. Vince then started calling Wolfram's name in as calm a voice as he could.

"V-in…ce…"

"Wolfram, you okay?"

"Mmm…"

Vince nodded. Wolfram appeared to have survived somehow. Vince positioned Wolfram in a more comfortable position—if that was at all possible—telling the blonde to rest, assuring him that he would keep watch in case the guards returned. The prince instantaneously slipped into unconsciousness.

The next thing Wolfram knew was the sound of frenzied yelling from the hallway. He cracked open his eyes just as the cell door opened and Robert was ruthlessly thrown inside. The door slammed closed again and Wolfram watched Vince helping Robert to lean agains the wall, wiping blood off Robert's face.

"Catherina! Catherina!" Robert was saying, halfway between shouting and whispering. "Please forgive me, forgive me, please! Why won't everything end? Catherina!"

"Robert, it'll be okay," Vince repeated in a quiet voice. "It'll be okay."

"Catherina…" Robert choked out.

Vince sighed. At least Robert wasn't in a state of panic anymore, although he was still ranting to himself.

"…Vince," Wolfram said in a feeble voice. "Is Robert…"

"He'll be fine," Vince replied. "He's not dying, don't worry."

"What's Robert…who's Catherina?" Wolfram asked.

Vince turned to look in Wolfram's direction. "She's Robert's wife."

"…Wife?"

"Yeah," Vince said. "You see, while Robert wasn't home, some robbers broke into his house. Unfortunately for the robbers, Robert had just arrived home in time to witness them stabbing his wife, Catherina, in order to steal money and valuables…That's when Robert took out his sword and murdered them all. It was unlucky that the robbers picked the home of the most capable policeman in the village to rob eh?"

"And…then?"

"Well, apparently that's when Robert was captured by the Stone Snakes and brought here," Vince said. "As for me, I was caught dealing drugs in the black market. How bout you?"

Wolfram thought for a moment. "I…don't know…"

"Huh?"

"I…I don't really know why I'm here…"


	9. Chapter 9

Wish

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Only a few more chapters to go I think. I hope you enjoy!

WARNING: violence

Chapter Nine

Murata scanned over the document he had in his hand before placing it on a pile for his friend to sign. Although he usually spent most of his time in the Great Temple, recently he was making himself more useful in Blood Pledge Castle. This was mostly because of his growing concern for his friend, not because he thought his help was particularly in need at the castle. Also, Shinou had gone into meditation and he didn't want to disturb Ulrike and the other priests too much with his presence.

Two days had passed since the night of Wolfram's abduction. Gwendal and Conrad took charge of gathering a rescue squad to be flown in to Doloia Island when the airplane was ready. Their main focus was to select highly skilled soldiers who were either half-demon or possessed no demon blood. After all, it was too high a risk to send in full-blooded Mazoku knowing their enemies used oesteric stones. Gunter was responsible for the numerous search parties and investigations being made in desperation for any clue or hint that might help them in some way. Yuuri was therefore left behind in his office for much of the time, being told that there had to be _someone _to continue looking over the paperwork. His lack of power to do anything to help Wolfram was driving Yuuri insane.

Murata eyed his friend carefully from across the desk. Yuuri was signing the papers in front of him at record speed. However, his signatures were barely recognizable and untidy smudges covered the important documents due to the careless manner in which Yuuri was handling the pages. Yuuri wasn't even bothering to read a single word of what he was signing. It was a matter of time before his friend would snap, Murata thought. And sure enough, Yuuri slammed his fists down on the table, breathing heavily.

"I can't stand this anymore!" Yuuri yelled. "I really can't!"

Yuuri stood up and began pacing around the room. Murata had expected this to happen sooner or later.

"Seriously! I've tried to keep myself calm and I've done my best to be patient!" Yuuri said in exasperation. "But I can't just sit here and let time just slip away!"

"Shibuya, I know how you feel but…"

"But _what_?" Yuuri yelled. He then bit his lip, disappointed with himself for raising his voice at his friend. "Murata, I-I'm sorry. I just really want Wolfram to be safe…I would do anything to have him back here with me…"

Yuuri kept pacing until Murata grabbed his arm and pulled him into a chair. Murata passed a glass of water to Yuuri to calm him down a little. Before Yuuri could put his lips to the glass he heard someone knocking at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Yuuri-Heika, may I enter?" No one could mistake her voice, it was Annisina standing outside the door.

Yuuri threw the glass onto the desk as he sprinted to open the door. The glass tipped over, water spilling out onto the paperwork and luckily Murata caught the glass as it rolled off the edge of the desk. Meanwhile Yuuri had thrust the door open to reveal an uncharacteristically tired-looking Annisina.

"Heika, I see it looks as though I've come at just the right time," Annisina said as she studied the Maou's anxioius features.

"Annisina, what is it?" Yuuri asked.

"Heika, my project is complete," Annisina declared triumphantly.

"Is that true?" Yuuri gasped. "Please, can I see it? Can you take me to where it is?"

Annisina bowed. "Right this way."

"Murata, quick! Let's go!" Yuuri yelled as he disappeared out of the room to follow Annisina.

"Shibuya, wait for me!" Murata said as he hastily got up and made his way out of the room.

OoOoOo

Clouds spread across a gloomy sky and a chilly wind ruffled Wolfram's matted hair. It felt as though years had passed since he last saw the light of day. But here he was, standing beside Vince and Robert and about ten other Mazoku. They were lined up in front of several of the hooded guards who waved their oesteric stones at the prisoners in a threatening, patronizing manner.

"Get on your knees!" an order was barked out and the demons all lowered themselves down to kneel on the dirt. "Now dig!"

The prisoners began to dig at the dirt with their naked hands. Wolfram tilted his head slightly toward Vince with a confused expression on his face, wondering why they were being ordered to 'dig'. Vince just shook his head as he muttered, "Don't think, just move."

Wolfram frowned but did as he was told. He supposed this was just another degarading act of violating their rights as a Mazoku. Just another way to rub in their worthlessness. The guards weren't paying them much attention, occasionally sending Hojyutsu spells at random and yelling for them to work harder. After who-knows how long they had been digging, Wolfram's hands were clamping up from the cold. This endless, meaningless task made him feel so small and helpless.

It had surprised Wolfram at first to come in contact with the other Mazoku prisoners who were being kept captive on the Island. All of them looked highly abused and scarily ill. Robert had told him quietly that sometimes—though very rarely—all the captives were gathered like this to carry out pointless tasks, such as digging holes and carrying boulders.

Wolfram tried to keep his mind off the reality in front of him, instead his mind filled with thoughts of Yuuri. Would he ever see his fiancé again? Was Yuuri missing him? Was Greta being taken good care of? Thoughts of dying scared Wolfram terribly because to him, death meant that he would no longer be able to love and care for Yuuri. Everything would be over.

As Wolfram forced his fingers to keep moving, an idea suddenly flared deep inside of him. The idea sat in his mind for a moment. _'Its ridiculous,'_ Wolfram told himself. Then again, however ridiculous his idea was, Wolfram would never forgive himself for simply dying without putting up a good fight. To do so, he needed some help. He decided he would bet everything on this one chance.

With his decision made, Wolfram started to put his plans into action. Once he was sure the guards weren't looking his way, he nudged Vince and Robert to get their attention. They both snorted at him in annoyance but quickly noticed something was different about the blonde prince. Wolfram quickly traced his fingers in the dirt, scraping out Mazoku letters to form a short message. Once Vince and Robert had read his message, Wolfram quickly smothered it with dirt. His two friends were giving him looks of disbelief. Wolfram gave them a small gesture, urging them to pass the message along to the other prisoners in the same fashion he had done. Vince and Robert took a moment to agree to Wolfram's request but quickly began passing the message to the others.

In the message, Wolfram had specified a time in which they would all make a great escape. He was acutely aware of how slim the chances were of his plan actually succeeding. If they failed death was a definite consequence, but he also couldn't give up the idea of a miracle happening. All Wolfram could do was pray to Shinou to lend his power.

OoOoOo

One word was all Yuuri needed to sum up what he saw—Impressive. Yuuri was completely satisfied with the grand aircraft that was displayed to him. It was nothing like what he was expecting. In his mind he had imagined some makeshift little hovercraft, but in front of him was a sturdy creation that could easily fit twenty to thirty people.

"Annisina, I can't believe you really made this in such a short amount of time," Yuuri managed to say. "This is great!"

"Oh, thank you Your Highness," Annisina said. "I was actually hoping for something much better…something that could even fly out into the universe! However, I suppose we'll put up with what we have for the time being…" she added with slight disappointment.

Yuuri took a step forward and placed his palm against the airplane. Then, he heard some people approaching and turned his head to see who it was. Coming through the door was Gwendal, Conrad and Yozak followed by a small group of soldiers.

"Hey guys!" Yuuri called. "Take a look! Annisina's done an amazing job!"

"Indeed she has," Conrad said. "It looks very similar to the ones on Earth."

Gwendal frowned, his brow twitching slightly. "Annisina, are you telling me we can actually trust this thing?"

"Gwendal," Annisina huffed. "Stop complaining and be a man. Oh and I'm sorry you didn't have the honor of testing my new invention this time."

"Did you use Von Kreist-Kyo for the test run?" Murata asked. "But he still hasn't returned to the castle…"

"Oh, this hasn't undergone any test runs as of yet," Annisina replied simply.

A deadly silence fell upon the group. Everyone stared at the airplane which now lost it's grandness replaced with great menace.

Gwendal fisted his hand. "Well, there's no time to spare. We have no choice but to trust that this thing won't fall out of the sky."

"How rude," Annisina muttered.

Conrad nodded to Yozak who began leading the soldiers to board the aircraft.

"Heika, we'll be departing now," Conrad said, turning to face Yuuri. Yuuri nodded and started following the group to board the plane but Conrad gripped his arm, pulling him back. "Heika, please leave everything to us. You mustn't come."

Yuuri took a deep breath before locking eyes with Conrad. "Conrad, I'm going."

"Heika tha-"

"_Conrad_," Yuuri repeated firmly. "Please listen to me. I've been thinking. I've always made the same mistakes. In the past I've been so desperate to help out but I always mess everything up in the end, causing more trouble than we started with."

"That's not true," Conrad argued but Yuuri raised his hand.

"No, it is true," Yuuri stated. "I learnt from Murata that waiting, being patient and being protected is a job I have to get used to. I have to be responsible for doing that job." Yuuri paused, taking another deep breath. "But, it's different this time. I have this feeling that _I _have to go. I realized something.

"I realized that I'm standing here, as the Maou, because Wolfram was always with me. He was the one who was always true and honest to me, no matter what was expected of him. He was the one who gave me the harsh truth when everyone else tried to sugar it up. And he was the one who completely trusted me and protected me. Without him I would've given up my position as the Maou a long time ago. I think I would've just gone back to being a normal high-school student…"

Conrad was at a loss for words. He could almost say that it was the first time Yuuri had shown his sincere feelings he had for Wolfram.

"I have to go Conrad," Yuuri said as he fought to keep his voice from cracking. "It's for Wolfram and for me. It's for the both of us…"

Gwendal gave Conrad a sharp look, warning him not to give into Yuuri's pleas. Conrad gave Gwendal an apologetic glance before taking Yuuri's shoulder to steer him onto the airplane.

"Thanks Conrad," Yuuri said.

"You'll have to sit through Gunter and Gwendal's lectures when we get back though," Conrad said.

"I will, I will," Yuuri groaned. "I'll sit through anything."

"Captain, we're ready if you are," Yozak said from the pilot seat.

"Ready," Conrad replied as he and Yuuri sat down and strapped themselves into their seats.

Yuuri peeked through a small window and started waving frantically at Murata, Gwendal and Annisina.

"Here it goes!" Yozak announced and the aircraft took off.

"We'll be back soon!" Yuuri yelled as the ground began shrinking away. "Wolf, we're gonna find you and bring you back home."


	10. Chapter 10

Wish

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Thank you to everyone reading and for reviewing! Also I just wanted to apologize for some incorrect spelling and names (ie Lord/Your Highness/Captain/Officer etc.). I've actually never watched the English dub or read any English subtitles so I'm just taking stabs at what might sound rightish. For now I'm going to continue using what I've been writing just to keep some uniformity but I'll do my best to correct what I can as well. Really sorry and thank you for letting me know! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

WARNING: Spoiler for season 3. Violence, language, dark themes, grotesqueness, death.

Chapter Ten

A dense tension unlike any before stretched over Doloia Island. The Mazoku captives nervously awaited for the agreed moment to come. Every mind was intensely focused; doing their utter best to clear themselves temporarily of any fear, pain or doubt.

"No turning back, huh?" Vince whispered.

"No turning back," Wolfram affirmed gravely. "It's either now or never. Seeing the other Mazoku today confirmed how little time we all have left to live. I guess it's our last chance."

"Don't let them kill you though," Robert warned. "Either survive or…"

_Suicide_, that was what Robert wanted to end his sentence with. Wolfram closed his eyes. It was a horrific idea but he had to agree with Robert. To die at the hands of their captors was something never to allow happen.

Wolfram's plan was actually a rather simple one. He knew the guards delivered the meals to all the prisoners at a set time. The guards always came either by themselves or in pairs, meaning they could not gang up in large numbers. They would take full advantage of this opportunity. His theory was, the impossible could be made possible, _if _they were all in for it together.

Wolfram snapped his eyes open. There it was, the sound of two pairs of heavy boots and jangling of keys echoing in the hallway. That sound that had caused unthinkable terror to overwhelm the prisoners every time it was heard, now was the cause for solid determination to burn from deep within.

The screech of the cell door sounded.

The time had come.

At the enterance to the cell, Peter and Kreiz sneered at the Mazoku as they always did. Peter flicked his red esoteric stone and watched with self satisfaction at the pain he created for the prisoners. The two Stone Snakes walked in, bearing a tray of what could hardly be called food.

Wolfram fought his nausea and pain whilst vigilantly watching the guards put the tray on the ground. Just as the two men turned their backs to exit the cell, Wolfram leapt forward.

In his hand, Wolfram held the metal container that he had been forced to vomit into countless times. With every ounce of energy he could muster, the blonde threw the thing to spill over his enemies. He never had imagined bringing himself to take such revolting actions if it weren't for the life or death situation he was in. Robert also hurled the contents of the bowls of soup over the guards while Vince rammed into their legs using all of what was left of his bodyweight.

Peter and Kreiz fell into panic and disgust at what was being done to them. Caught off-guard in such an alarmed state, they were knocked off balance and sprawled to the ground. Vince quickly whipped out something rope-like that he had made earlier from knotting and plaiting torn bits of his clothes. He pulled it around Peter's neck, quickly choking him. Wolfram did the same to Kreiz. The guards were given little chance to struggle before complete darkness greeted them.

Wolfram, Vince and Robert were breathing heavily. All three were on the verge of collapsing but there was no time to waste. Loud explosions and shouting voices had already started filling the building which confirmed that the other Mazoku prisoners were also making their break out attempt.

Wolfram grabbed the keys hanging from Peter's belt and also took hold of a soup-bowl. Vince and Robert also picked up whatever they could get their hands on. Although their weapons of choice weren't anything like swords or daggers, _something_ was far better than nothing. They then stumbled hurriedly out into the hallway to get away from the esoteric stones that still lay in the hands of the defeated guards.

OoOoOo

Yuuri's journey hadn't exactly been a 'lay back and relax' experience. He hadn't expected any in-flight service but he also didn't expect the kind of turbulence they went through to get to the island. He suspected the rough ride was due to the roaring storm they had entered at approaching their destination. But finally Yozak called out that they would be making their landing in mere moments.

Yuuri thought he had swallowed his heart by accident when the aircraft suddenly began rocketing toward the ground. A huge _thump _ended the journey and Yuuri let out a long breath that he had been holding onto.

"Hm, maybe I need a little more practice at this," Yozak said, rolling his shoulders to loosen his muscles.

"Yeah, just a little," Yuuri commented, relieved to know they had all arrived in one piece.

Conrad speedily got out of his seat and made his way to unlatch the doors.

Yuuri, Conrad, Yozak and the other soldiers rapidly piled out of the airplane to step out into the raging storm. Thunder cracked loudly in their ears and lightening flashed in their eyes. The storm was making it difficult to see clearly but Yuuri could make out a dull looking building in front of them. All of a sudden, a series of loud explosions came from the direction of the building.

"What was that?" Yuuri called, pointing toward the building.

"Let's go," Conrad yelled as he lead the way through the gusty winds and pouring rain.

OoOoOo

Wolfram and his two friends were dragging their bodies through the hallways in search of an exit. On the way, they had managed to gather six other Mazoku who had successfully escaped out of their cells. None of them knew what was fueling them to be able to even stand on their two feet—let alone run as they were doing—but the body proved to have amazing strength at times like this. They turned a corner and found another three prisoners struggling to hold down a hooded guard. They were the last three they had not yet collected. Wolfram's group quickly rushed to help them.

The guard shrieked in fear, his eyes bulging at the sight of twelve Mazoku surrounding him. The guard called on his hojyutsu, but the prisoners charged at him before he was able to complete the spell. The demons quickly sent the guard unconscious.

The group then continued ahead, tripping and staggering. Wolfram slammed open a large door and the group tore over the threshold.

"Fuck…" The sight that met Wolfram on the other side of the door stole all the breath in him. It was what he had feared the most.

"So YOU are the cause of this catastrophe!" a voice boomed.

Wolfram gaped at the man in front of him. It was Freder, standing beside the snake statue with a quivering finger pointed directly at Wolfram. Saralegui and Berius were also in the room beside the enraged scientist.

"You never fail to entertain me do you?" Saralegui stated. His eyes lit up with malice. "But you're starting to bore me. _You_…No, _the lot of you_ will all die now!"

"NO!" Wolfram couldn't even hear his own voice, drowned out by a ringing in his ears. His vision was shaky, darting between Saralegui and Freder who were both preparing for a combined Hojyutsu attack. His mind spun out of control as the room swirled around him.

There was nothing that could be done to prevent the Hojyutsu spell from hitting them. It was going to kill them.

'_Yuuri…Yuuri…I'm sorry Yuuri…I wish I could've seen your face for the last time…Yuuri I love you…'_

Wolfram squeezed his eyes shut. His legs gave way from beneath him and he began falling…

Immediately, there was utter silence. Surrounded by darkness, Wolfram thought maybe that he had died. Then slowly he felt the slow thump of his own heart. He was alive? Maybe he had lost his mind.

Wolfram realized he had his eyes squeezed closed, explaining the darkness. He also realized he had never hit the ground when his legs failed to support him…

The next thing Wolfram became aware of was a sensation he hadn't felt in such a long time—warmth. He felt himself being held against a warm body. This familiar warmth…This scent…it couldn't be…

Wolfram braced himself before opening his eyes. A blue light filled his vision and through the light he saw the unmistakable black material of his fiance's jacket.

"…Why are you…here?" Wolfram said, his voice hardly audible.

"Don't speak." Yuuri's low voice indicated to Wolfram that the inner Demon King had surfaced to take control of Yuuri's body. The Maou's black eyes looked deeply into Wolfram's emerald orbs. After a moment the black eyes turned to give his enemies a sharp look.

"Yuuri!" Saralegui's voice sung out. "I knew you would come! Oh finally! And you have come as your true self!"

Berius narrowed his eyes. His King was in grave danger. The Maou, Weller and a group of Shin Makoku troops were standing before them, swords and arrows poised. On the other hand, his King was losing himself in the delight of seeing the Demon King's true powers on display. He needed to somehow get his King to safety.

Berius reached out to take Saralegui's hand back the young king shook him off, taking a step closer to the Maou. "Yuuri! Show me your powers! Show me!"

With Wolfram firmly in his arms, Yuuri roared in anger. Yuuri let loose a blast of blue energy, shattering the snake statue to a thousand pieces. A strangled scream was heard as Freder was caught in the explosion, his body falling heavily to the ground.

The Maou frowned at Freder's fallen body, then he turned to face Saralegui. He growled in the back of his throat and prepared for his next attack, this time aimed at Saralegui.

"How dare you," Yuuri said in anger. "How dare you!"

Just as the Maou was about to let his Maryoku loose, he felt something on his arm. He glanced down and saw weak fingers wrapping around his wrist.

"Yuuri…" a small voice rasped out. "Stop…stop…"

Black eyes stared down at the blonde in his arms. The ball of Maryoku began wavering slightly.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram continued. "Are you…going to ruin everything? Destroy…our relationship between…Small Cimaron?"

"What?"

"Didn't you…tell me? You said you would trust…Saralegui…You said you would…bring peace to this world…"

"…"

"And…I promised…to protect you…Yuuri…So stop…"

The ball of energy slowly flickered and died. The Demon King stared at Wolfram for a moment longer. Then the intense features of the Demon King's face faded, replaced with Yuuri's more soft ones. Tears fell from Yuuri's eyes, dropping onto Wolfram's hair.

Conrad, Yozak and the other troops had surrounded Saralegui, Berius and Freder. They quickly stripped them of their weapons and had them bound and cuffed. Conrad sent a few soldiers with Yozak to check for other guards or prisoners who might still be left in the building.

"I ask you return with us to Shin Makoku," Conrad said to Saralegui and Berius.

"I guess we don't have a choice, do we?" Saralegui replied with a scowl.

"Conrad!"

The brunette snapped his eyes toward Yuuri at the sound of his panic stricken voice.

"Conrad! Wolf…Wolf! He's-" Yuuri was taking short breaths. The blonde prince in his arms had lost consciousness just a moment ago. To say that Yuuri was shocked at the sight of Wolfram's fragile state would be an understatement. His fiancé was covered in blood, puss, bruises, burns and gashes. The little clothing left on Wolfram's body were shredded and torn. Tears were now pouring from Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri placed his fingertips on Wolfram's face and began healing him with his Maryoku.

"Heika, don't use any more of your Maryoku here!" Conrad said anxiously. "Your body won't take it!"

"I have to, I have to," Yuuri sobbed. "Wolf…Wolf…Wake up…"

"Captain's right," Yozak's voice was heard as the spy entered the room. The soldiers who had accompanied him now carried two hooded guards, both bound and unconscious. "Captain, these are the only two left alive. The other guards were all dead. No other prisoners."

"Okay," Conrad replied. "Quick! Carry the injured to the aircraft!"

Soldiers all rushed to aid the injured Mazoku who were in a cluster behind Yuuri. Some had fainted and others sat quivering on the floor. Conrad left Yozak to deal with Saralegui, Berius and Freder before striding over to Yuuri and Wolfram.

Conrad found Yuuri panting heavily, still trying to activate his Maryoku. Yuuri could only produce tiny amounts of healing Maryoku because he had exerted most of his energy already. Tears were leaking out of his eyes as he desperately clutched onto Wolfram.

Conrad took his jacket off and covered his younger brother with it. He slipped one arm around Wolfram's back and used his other hand to gently pry Yuuri's fingers loose from his hold on Wolfram. Yuuri was shaking his head in rejection but had no energy to push Conrad away either.

"Come on Yuuri, we need to get back to Shin Makoku," Conrad murmured, pulling the black haired youth to his feet.

Yuuri watched with blank eyes as Saralegui and Berius were marched out of the building. The madman with glasses was carried out along with two hooded guards. Yuuri steadied himself and turned to Conrad, nodding slowly. Conrad offered his shoulder for Yuuri to lean on as they made to leave the building.

Outside, the storm had cleared, leaving a sense of calm to settle over the island. Thankfully, Saralegui and Berius were acting cooperatively and did as they were told. Presumably, they were aware that they were in a disadvantaged position and would meet harsh consequences if they were to fight against the Mazoku at this point.

The injured were positioned carefully in the aircraft and lastly Yuuri and Conrad carried Wolfram inside. Yozak secured the doors closed then jumped into his pilot seat. The airplane made several small bumps, then shot up into the night sky, headed straight for Shin Makoku.


	11. Chapter 11

Wish

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Hello! Sorry I took longer to update this chapter! It's a bit angsty, hmmm… And as always, thank you so much for your lovely reviews!

Chapter Eleven

There was a chorus of dull groans as the airplane shuddered unsteadily to the ground. There was, in actual fact, an admirable improvement on Yozak's part compared to his first landing attempt back on the island. He was presumably more cautious this time, keeping in mind his injured passengers on board.

Yuuri was the first to be let out of the door. He stepped off the airplane into the open air and was immediately met by a mass of long locks.

"Heika!" Gunter wailed. "Oh, I cannot be any happier to have you safely return home. We must get you dried and changed into fresh clothes! Oh Heika!"

"Gunter," Yuuri smiled, gently freeing himself from Gunter's tight embrace. "Thanks Gunter. But before worrying about me we need to get everyone to the healers right away!"

Gunter snapped out of his Maou dreamland state and turned to observe the havoc taking place behind him.

Yozak was exchanging a few words with Gwendal. Gwendal promptly instructed his troops to take Saralegui, Berius, Freder Clarkton and the two cloaked guards to be put in confinement and guarded heavily. Mazoku were being carried out, one after the other from the aircraft and Gizela yelled out orders for the injured to be taken to the infirmary. Among the injured was Wolfram, his golden curls that had been so glossy and what used to glisten had now lost its shine from the coat of blood covering it. His exposed skin was a ghastly white and much of it was also splattered with blood. He could easily be mistaken for a corpse.

"Sir Wolfram!" Elsa who had been standing nearby bolted toward her Officer with Alex at her side. Her voice was a mixture of relief and horror.

"Lord Weller, allow us," Alex said as he reached out his arm to Wolfram's limp form.

Conrad entrusted his brother in the care of Elsa and Alex as they lifted Wolfram out of his arms to be placed on a stretcher. The two soldiers then rushed Wolfram away, toward the infirmary. Gizela also sprinted off after a hasty bow to acknowledge Yuuri's return.

"Now Heika," Gunter said, facing Yuuri again. "Please come inside before you catch a cold."

When Yuuri didn't respond, Conrad pressed his hand down on the young King's shoulder supportively. "Heika, Gunter's right. Gwendal will take charge for the meantime."

"But I…Wolfram…" Yuuri stammered, his eyes pointed in the direction of the infirmary.

"You can see him once you're cleaned up," Conrad assured in a gentle yet firm tone. "Please don't forget how much Maryoku you used earlier."

"But-"

"_Heika_, Wolfram will never forgive me if anything happened to your health," Conrad said with more force this time. "At least take a bath and have something to eat and drink."

Yuuri nodded grudgingly. "Fine…Then will you let me see him?"

"Of course."

"Heika this way," Gunter said, ushering Yuuri inside with Conrad closely behind them.

OoOoOo

It wasn't until after bathing and taking a light meal that Yuuri realized how much he had needed it. His head felt clearer and he found he was acting less frantic. Of course he was still worried sick about Wolfram, but at least now he could go to see him without bursting into the infirmary in an emotional mess.

Regardless of the fact that it was still in the early hours of the morning, maids and healers were running up and down the candle-lit hallways as Yuuri and Conrad approached the infirmary. They could hear Gizela's muffled voice from where they stood outside the door. She was speaking quickly and the urgency in her voice unnerved Yuuri.

Conrad raised his hand to knock on the door but it flung open before he could do so, someone leaping out from inside the dimmed room.

"Aaah, Sir!" Dakaskos exclaimed. The bald man stopped himself just before he collided into Conrad.

"Dakaskos, is it alright if we come in?" Conrad asked smoothly.

"O-Of course!" Dakaskos replied, stepping aside to let them through. He bowed quickly before speeding down the hallway, probably on an errand for Gizela.

Yuuri was slightly taken aback at what met his eyes. He had come to the infirmary on several occasions but never had it been like what it was now. He remembered the infirmary to be a quiet, almost tranquil place with Gizela who always had an affable smile. However, now the room filled with the clatter of medical equipment and shouts of pain and discomfort. Yuuri couldn't even catch a word of what was being spoken between the healers as they rushed around the room from patient to patient.

Yuuri's eyes darted over the rows of beds until he spotted his fiancé. He made his way to the bed, doing his best to not get in anyone's way.

Yuuri found Gizela bent over Wolfram's body, her hands pouring healing energy into a deep cut on the blonde's shoulder. Fresh tears rose to Yuuri's eyes when he was close enough to see the damage that had been done to Wolfram. Gizela had cleaned a lot of the wounds already, but to Yuuri, that only seemed to accentuate the severity of the injuries. Almost anywhere Yuuri put his eyes, there would be nasty evidence of the abuse inflicted upon Wolfram.

"Gizela, how is he?" Conrad said, keeping his voice low.

"Lord Weller…" Gizela lifted her gaze toward Yuuri and Conrad, shaking her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm afraid out of all the injured brought in, Lord Von Bielfield's condition is the most severe. He is in a critical state."

Conrad nodded then urged Gizela to elaborate. Gizela began explaining Wolfram's situation while she lowered her head to peer more closely into the wound she was working on.

"He suffers various fractures, burns and internal bleeding; a consequence of a combination of Hojyutsu, exposure to esoteric stones and physical assault. He has also been poisoned which has affected some of his internal organs. It will take a few days for his system to completely get rid of the toxins…also-" Gizela trailed off, unsure of how to continue. She knew all too well how unprofessional it was of her to show such hesitation. She pursed her lips and glanced up again at Yuuri and Conrad. "He has also been sexually abused. I suspect he was assaulted repeatedly and without mercy…"

Yuuri froze. His throat felt like something was suddenly clogging it, restricting him from being able to speak. Not knowing what to do, he turned shakily to face Conrad for help.

"…Conrad?" The tall brunette beside him had his fists clenched and his shoulders quivered visibly. "Wolfram was…r-raped?" Yuuri whispered.

Conrad cursed under his breath. He had his head bowed, hiding his face from Yuuri's view. Conrad's actions were more than enough to answer Yuuri's question. The truth hit Yuuri in the face and he stifled a gasp of horror. In mere seconds, disbelief had melted into a darker emotion. Anger? No, Yuuri wasn't angry, he was furious.

Gizela moved her gloved hands from Wolfram's shoulder to his ribcage which was swollen and bruised. A wan glow from Gizela's hand illuminated the area. Sweat was beading on her forehead but the medic carried on, oblivious to her fatigue.

In normal circumstances, Gizela would have preferred at least two other healers to assist her for such a big task. Unfortunately, they were short of healers and help from nearby districts would only arrive midday at the earliest. Gizela recalled how she would easily become panicky and doubtful of her own abilities when she was still a novice healer. Back in the days she worked with Suzanna Julia, decades ago. Julia would always give her strength whenever she lost confidence. Julia had said that a confident healer can work miracles. Even though Julia was no longer at her side, Gizela always felt her presence cheering her on.

Suddenly remembering her visitors, Gizela shot a glance up at the two outraged men standing opposite the bed. Gizela shook her head disapprovingly at the sight before her..

"Heika. Lord Weller," Gizela said in a warning voice, achieving a nervous '_yes!_' from the two she addressed. "Pardon my bluntness. But whether you are aware or not, both of you are radiating extreme hatred which can negatively affect my patients' recovery."

""Oh.""

Yuuri and Conrad slumped their shoulders in shame. They were also inwardly horrorfied of the sharp glare they received from Gunter's daughter. Her abrupt change in demeanor never ceased to take Yuuri by surprise, even Conrad admitted he couldn't stand up against the girl when she showed her darker side.

"Although the battles back on Doloia Island may be over, Lord Von Bielfield is still fighting," Gizela stated. "I empathize with the both of you. But, anger will do nothing to help Lord Von Bielfield. Right now, he needs all the support he can get."

Conrad loosened his clenched fists. He raised his hand to his forehead, letting out a defeated sigh. Yuuri also allowed the tension in his muscles relax slightly. He reached out and gingerly linked his fingers with Wolfram's pale ones. They still felt icily cold, despite the warmth of the well heated room.

"Wolf, everything's gonna be okay," Yuuri slowly murmured. "Wolfram, I know you can get through this…"

OoOoOo

It took Wolfram almost two days before he came around. His head felt fuzzy and when he opened his eyes he could only make out blurry shadows moving above his head. Some parts of him were screaming with pain and the rest of him felt numb. He was threatening to fall back into unconsciousness when he became aware of something pressing against his mouth. Liquid! Wolfram parted his cracked lips ever so slightly and a small amount of water slid down his throat. That was the last thing he remembered before his eyes fell shut.

Wolfram spent another three days slipping in and out of consciousness. Whenever he woke, he would be delirious from a high fever and could hardly comprehend anything clearly. But gradually, he showed tiny signs improvement.

Wolfram found that when he opened his eyes he no longer saw blurred shadows but could make out the figures hovering over him. Most of the time it was Gizela, sometimes his brothers, his mother or Greta and also Yuuri. Wolfram also began to understand the soothing words spoken to him. He could feel their fingers when they gently stroking his hair or squeezed his hand.

As Wolfram's health began restoring, he also began remembering what had happened before he lost consciousness. The cloaked men, the island, the torture…

The events replayed endlessly in his mind. They would plague his every thought when he woke up so he would force himself back to sleep, only to have the same images in his dreams.

Somewhere inside, Wolfram knew he had to snap out of this cycle. He needed to wake up properly and assure everyone he was okay. But every time he tried, the memories would overwhelm him. He couldn't move, couldn't speak a word. All he could do was return to his nightmares again.

Wolfram stared into the images inside his mind. The cell, the way he was held down…He wanted to just wake up and end his misery, put it all behind him. But was it even possible to face Yuuri with such a dirty body? He would be disgusted. He had shown Yuuri so much weakness, it was shameful. Yuuri didn't want Wolfram as his fiancé and now he wouldn't want him as a soldier.

That train of thought triggered Wolfram to remember something else. Something even more devastating. He remembered what had happened _before _he was captured. He remembered the decision he had made—to free Yuuri from their engagement.

Wolfram plummeted into a deeper depression. Even if he did overcome the trauma he would only be faced with an even worse nightmare, a life without Yuuri…

OoOoOo

"Heika," Gizela's voice was saturated in worry. Never had Yuuri seen Gizela so distressed.

They were both standing beside Wolfram's bed, watching over him as he continued to wake only to sleep again without a word.

"Heika, I have done everything in my ability to help Lord Von Bielfield," Gizela said. "I am afraid there is a limit to what my Maryoku can do. If Lord Von Bielfield doesn't begin encouraging his own body to recover he will…" A tear finally slid down Gizela's pale cheek. "Heika, I am so sorry!"

Yuuri swallowed hard. Everyone had done anything they could possibly think of to coax Wolfram out of his 'state'. Nothing had worked. They were running out of time.

"If Lord Von Bielfield doesn't show any signs of progress by morning…"


	12. Chapter 12

Wish

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Wow, thank you thank you readers and reviewers! Coming close to the end! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

WARNING: Spoiler for Season 2.

Chapter Twelve

Against an ink black backdrop, flakes of snow flittered from the sky like a silent shower of confetti. The snow had continued falling in Shin Makoku for three days now. It was as though each snowflake represented the myriad of pleas being made to Shinou—the pleas begging Shinou to have mercy on the blonde prince, who stands at the border between life and death.

From inside the Great Temple, Shinou observed the steady snowfall through an open window. He reached a hand out and caught several flakes on his palm. He curled his fingers over the cold flakes which instantly melted in his hand.

"Shinou."

Shinou merely closed his eyes, making no effort to turn to face the one who had called his name.

"Shinou, please stop sulking. Just because I was a _tiny_ bit upset with you—"

This successfully caused Shinou turn around albeit an indignant frown.

"My Sage, I am not sulking!"

Murata tilted his head to one side, obviously unconvinced. "Then stop staring out the window and answer my question."

"I do not recall anything of the sort," Shinou huffed, averting his eyes slightly.

"Remember the one I've been asking you for about two days now?" Murata said with a sigh. "Oh well, it doesn't matter if you don't remember. I'll put it to you again. Are you going to let Von Bielfield-kyo die?"

"Well…" Shinou grumbled. He hesitated and Murata waited patiently for him to speak again. "Well I do believe he has regained consciousness—on several occasions—allowing him the option of getting on with his recovery. Therefore, it is _he_ who is choosing to give up his own life, is it not?"

"Wasn't it _you_ who put his life at risk to begin with?" Murata retorted, crossing his arms. "He didn't even agree to go on such a dangerous mission for you."

"Oh I assure you I obtained his permission prior to taking action," Shinou stated.

"When was that?" Murata asked. He had a feeling that the 'permission' Wolfram had given Shinou hadn't exactly meant what the blonde had intended.

"I called upon him," Shinou explained. "I questioned him of the ways he felt about Yuuri. He said nothing would change his love for Yuuri, no matter how challenging the impedances he may face. Possibly not in those exact words however that is what he said. Also, his greatest wish was Yuuri's love, believe it or not."

"Shinou that, er, you…aaah," Murata let out yet another long sigh. This man never let Murata down with his slightly odd take on things he had. "Wait, so you promised to grant his wish?"

"Yes."

"What makes you think you can do that?" Murata pressed. "Are you planning to force Shibuya to marry Von Bielfield-kyo or something?"

"Actually, there is not much that I have to do. You see, I have faith in Yuuri to follow his heart," Shinou said proudly.

"Hmm, putting that aside. Getting back on track," Murata shook his head to collect his thoughts. "Yes, so that's what you call _permission_? Well, whatever. What happened, happened. Now it's a matter of where to go from here. Don't tell me you're planning to just stand by and watch Von Bielfield-kyo waste away, are you?"

"I'm not going to perform any miracles if that is what you are implying," Shinou informed. "You know I do not have enough Maryoku left to do such a thing. Also, you of all people should know I have done my best to keep things fair for all of my people. Wolfram Von Bielfield is no exception."

"Alright, alright," Murata said, starting to feel his patience burning low. "Just let me say that it wasn't exactly 'fair' of you to endow Von Bielfield-kyo with the mission. So I think you could at least try to do _something _to help. Also, as you probably know, Shibuya's finally come to accept his feelings for his fiancé. Von Bielfield-kyo's death will leave Shibuya and 'your people' in extreme sorrow. I know you don't want that to happen."

Shinou looked into Murata's eyes for a moment before turning his gaze back to the scene outside the window. Then, in an almost timid voice, Shinou surrendered. "I suppose I could give him a small nudge. I did believe that he could do it himself, however, if you insist…My Sage, at times I wonder what I would do without you…"

Leaving Murata with that, Shinou vanished from his position at the window without warning. A small smile adorned Murata's lips.

"What would you do without me?" Murata repeated Shinou's words slowly to himself. "That's what _I_ want to know."

He took a few steps to stand by the window in Shinou's place. "Just joking…"

OoOoOo

"_Wolfram Von Bielfield."_

_He felt dizzy. He felt numb. He was tired._

"_Wolfram Von Bielfield."_

_He heard a voice. It was that same voice from before. _

"_I wish to thank you, from my heart, for what you have done for me and for Shin Makoku. You have shown great courage and strength."_

_Courage? Strength? No, how ridiculous. In his eyes he saw only weakness and shame. _

"_I, Shinou, assure you that you have served me well."_

…

"_Now it is time for me to grant your wish."_

_Wish?_

"_Here is your ultimatum; you may choose to end your life now to escape whatever you fear, or you may continue to live and your wish shall be granted."_

…

"_There is no need to fear."_

…

"_Yuuri is waiting."_

…_Yuuri_

OoOoOo

Yuuri held Wolfram's hand in his own. He couldn't think of anything else he could do. He watched fervently over his fiancé's sleeping form, an oil lamp his only source of light. Wolfram was so pale that it was difficult for Yuuri to tell the difference between his skin and the white, satin shirt he was dressed in. Was it really possible that those brilliant emerald orbs would never open again?

Yuuri heard the curtain, which was drawn around the bed for privacy, open slightly. Gunter, Conrad, Gwendal and Cecilie—with an exhausted Greta held to her chest—entered through the small opening before drawing the curtains back into place.

"Gizela informed us," Conrad murmured to Yuuri who had not taken his eyes off Wolfram.

"We understand this may be the last…" Gunter trailed off, unable to finish what he had intended to say.

Gwendal stepped toward the bed and tucked a stray strand of his brother's golden locks behind his ear. The man wasn't quite sure if he had done this to comfort his brother or if it was to comfort himself.

"Wolf," Celi whispered, falling to her knees beside the bed. She reached one hand out to touch the blankets covering her son while her other squeezed Greta's small hand.

For everyone gathered around Wolfram, it was like they were reliving the past; a déjà vu. Although Wolfram still had a faint pulse and was taking shallow breaths, the fear of losing him forever was just as intense as the time his heart had been temporarily stolen. But this time, there were no inventions, contraptions, potions or magic spells they could rely on.

"Y-you can't do this," Yuuri stammered, a tear falling onto Wolfram's hand. "Wolfram, you can't d-die! Do you hear me? That was M-Maou orders!"

Then, suddenly Yuuri gasped. There was no mistaking it, he had felt his hand being squeezed. It was weak, but definite.

"_Wolf_?" Yuuri breathed. Yuuri leant forward, desperately squeezed Wolfram's hand back. "Wolf!"

Everyone stared, all holding their breaths.

Wolfram's parched lips quivered slightly. Then they parted, forming the soundless syllables, "Yuuri." Then his eyes slowly opened and locked with Yuuri's.

Yuuri's heart skipped a beat. Those eyes that had swam in delirium were zeroed in on him, fully focused.

Wolfram opened his mouth and inhaled before a second attempt. "…Yuu…ri…Hena…choko…"

Yuuri gazed at his fiancé, overwhelmed. "Don't call me that," Yuuri said, crying and laughing simultaneously. "Wolf, I'm so glad. Wolf!"

Yuuri couldn't resist himself and wrapped his arms around Wolfram. Greta had also jumped onto the bed to hug her father and Celi began sobbing into her hands. Conrad had tears of happiness in his eyes and he impulsively grabbed the closest hand he could find and started shaking it out of joy—the owner of the hand being a bewildered Gunter. Even Gwendal had sunk to the floor from relief, although he hastily got back onto his feet and stuck his head out of the curtain to call for Gizela.

Within a split second, Gizela breezed in and barged her way through to the bed. She whipped out her tools and went about performing tests on Wolfram. After she was done checking Wolfram over, she dashed out through the curtain but returned immediately, bearing a mug and a bowl of soup.

"It's essential the herbal mix is drained to the last drop," Gizela informed, passing the mug and bowl to Conrad. "Please call me if anything concerns you."

Gizela beamed at Wolfram, her eyes rimmed with tears. She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve before she bowed and ducked through the curtain.

Wolfram rigidly placed his arms beside him to push himself up. A piercing pain shot through his body as he tried to apply strength into his muscles. Wolfram let out a groan when nothing happened, regardless of his efforts.

"Wolf!" Yuuri said hastily. "Don't move, I'll help you sit up okay?"

Yuuri, with Gwendal's help, slowly brought Wolfram to a semi-seated position while Celi piled up some pillows to support Wolfram's back.

"Wolfram, here," Conrad said as he put the mug to Wolfram's lips.

"I-I can drink on my own..." Wolfram said, feeling embarrassed. He raised his hand to hold the mug but almost dropped it when Conrad loosened his grip. "Well, er…"

Wolfram dropped his gaze to his lap, horrified at how frail he had become. He felt his cheeks heat up and he did his best to avoid meeting eyes with anyone—ignoring the fact everyone had their eyes on him.

"Come on Wolf," Conrad said in a brotherly manner but Wolfram didn't lift his head.

"Umm," Yuuri glanced around the concerned group and then at Wolfram. "I'm sorry but is it okay if I can be left alone with Wolfram for a minute?"

"Yuuri?" Conrad said. Then, without any further questioning, Conrad nodded and stood. He placed the soup and drink on a low table next to the bed then gestured for everyone to leave.

"Thanks Conrad," Yuuri whispered.

"It's my pleasure. We'll be back to check on him later," Conrad assured before stepping out of the curtain.

Once everyone was out, Yuuri drew his chair closer to Wolfram, who was looking confused. He reminded Yuuri of a lost kitten, eyeing him cautiously.

Yuuri took the mug in his hands and brought it toward Wolfram.

"You can drink without feeling so embarrassed now, right?" Yuuri said with a grin. "It's only me. You can trust me can't you?"

Wolfram nodded slowly.

"Good, now drink up while it's still warm," Yuuri said and tilted the mug slightly so Wolfram could swallow the herbal liquid. He wasn't very good at this but eventually the mug was emptied. "Good! Now, do you think you can have the soup too?"

Wolfram frowned. He was feeling sick and the thought of eating wasn't exactly appealing.

"Just give it a go, yeah?" Yuuri urged, picking up the bowl. He also picked up a ladle and passed it to Wolfram. "And this time, I'll hold the soup bowl for you to scoop from."

This sounded more acceptable, to an extent. His hand was unsteady but Wolfram managed to handle the ladle. However, after a few mouthfuls Wolfram suddenly gagged and began coughing profusely. Yuuri immediately put the bowl down and supported Wolfram's back. Wolfram's frenzied coughing and spluttering continued for a while. Finally, Wolfram sniffed and wiped away tears from his eyes once he calmed down somewhat.

"Maybe you should rest," Yuuri suggested, rubbing Wolfram's back.

Wolfram nodded and Yuuri lowered him to lay back down.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri said, smoothing out the sheets.

"…?"

"Okaeri." (*)

(*) welcome home


	13. Chapter 13

Wish

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Hi! There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, I hope it doesn't bother you too much! Thank you for taking your precious time to read this fic! I love the reviews too! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

Wolfram spent most of his time recuperating in bed for the next few days. Eventually, his temperature came down and he regained enough strength to move around for short periods of time.

The wooden door of the infirmary opened as Yuuri, Murata and Gwendal entered the room. The two double-blacks headed further inside while Gwendal opted to stand by the door. He had coincidently run into the Maou and the Great Sage on their way to a meeting to be held in his office. But Yuuri was adamant on dropping into the infirmary to visit Wolfram before getting down to work.

Yuuri and Murata walked along the rows of beds toward the back of the room. Wolfram was sitting in a chair beside his bed with his back to them. The blonde wore a green scarf over his small shoulders for warmth. Also slouching in chairs around Wolfram's bed were two other men. The three seemed to be engaged in some task or other.

"Damn you Wolfram!" one of the men cried out, throwing his hands up. "This is the fifth time you've won!"

"Is it?" Wolfram said, gathering the scattered playing cards to in order to shuffle them.

"And before that, Robert won two games in a row!" the man moaned.

"And you haven't won yet," Robert teased. "Gotta try harder Vince."

"That's it! I've had enough of this game! _Next_!"

"Hey Wolf," Yuuri called as he and Murata approached the blonde from behind.

Wolfram jolted in his chair, taken by surprise. He turned in his seat as Yuuri placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yuuri, and Geika too."

Yuuri smiled down at his fiancé as he stretched some creases out of the scarf around Wolfram's neck.

After stealing a quick look into Wolfram's eyes, Yuuri turned his attention to the two unfamiliar faces. Yuuri recalled that Wolfram had expressed concern for two mazoku whom he claimed to have shared a cell at Doloia Island. "They must be the guys you were asking about before?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram nodded. "Vince and Robert."

Said ex-cellmates shrunk back in their seats with their heads bowed, not daring to lift their gaze to the 27th Demon King and the Great Sage. They had caught glimpses of Yuuri and Murata visiting their blonde friend in the past week, but had never imagined having to be in such close proximity.

"Cool," Yuuri said with a friendly smile. "Hey, you can relax. There's no need to be so tense around me. It kinda makes me nervous."

The two mazoku allowed themselves to loosen up, somewhat relieved. The Maou seemed rather personable and their extreme difference of rank didn't appear to concern him at the slightest.

Murata sat himself in a chair nearby Wolfram, taking in the prince's features for a moment. Wolfram was still looking weak and unwell; he was pasty, bandages were wrapped around his head and he could tell a large amount of his body was also wrapped in gauze. Nonetheless, his improvements were obvious at one glance and some life had returned to his eyes. Inwardly, Murata was glad he had pushed Shinou's back on that night.

Wolfram blinked, slightly unnerved under Murata's gaze. "Geika, is there something bothering you?"

"No, no. You're looking much better Von Bielfield-kyo," Murata said with a grin. Then he peered at the deck of cards in Wolfram's hands. "You were about to start a new game, right?"

"Oh, yes. Vince didn't like the game we were playing before so," Wolfram glanced down at the cards. "Maybe we could play _Daikenjya-sama _next_._"

"W-what's that?" Yuuri asked, scratching his head as he watched Wolfram deal the cards out.

"It's extremely simple," Wolfram explained. "You pick one card at a time from each other and discard your pairs. Whoever's left with the Daikenjya loses."

Yuuri had never played cards in Shin Makoku before, he didn't even know they _had _playing cards in Shin Makoku. The people at the castle never seemed to have time for such antics so it relieved Yuuri a little just to know that the nobles knew how to have some fun. This game, _Daikenjya-sama_, sounded very familiar, only Yuuri thought it was a 'Joker' you wanted to avoid, not a 'Daikenjya'…

"I love that game!" Murata cheered.

"Murata, isn't that kind of ironic?"

Gwendal narrowed his eyes as he watched the group from a distance. He glared at Wolfram's fellow Mazoku survivors and grunted disapprovingly. The man named Robert had once proven to be an accomplished member of the police force until the fateful day he was driven to murder a bunch of burglars. Gwendal recalled the vengeful actions were a result of grief and anger at the loss of his wife under the hands of those burglars. Gwendal's eye twitched when it rested on the second man, Vince. This man had caused trouble for him repeatedly over the years, the infamous drug dealer. No matter what he did, he hadn't succeeded in arresting the very man who was now sitting inches away from his own brother. Wolfram, a member of the honorable Bielfields, son of the former Demon Queen and fiancé of the current Maou was in no position to be mingling with the kind.

Gwendal snapped his head around to locate Gunter's daughter, beckoning for her to come and speak with him.

"Lord Von Voltaire, is there something I can do for you?" Gizela asked politely. The girl was looking refreshed; her workload had finally lifted considerably and many healers were offering to work extra hours to alleviate some of her fatigue.

"Is it not possible to move Wolfram back into his private bedchambers yet?" Gwendal hissed irritably.

"My Lord, it's not in my intention to disappoint you but it would still be preferable for Lord Von Bielfield to stay in the infirmary. At least one more week is ideal," Gizela said apologetically. "His condition has not yet completely stabilized. He must be monitored closely and given the appropriate medical attention, which I cannot provide easily unless he stays here."

Gwendal exhaled heavily, dismissing Gizela with a flick of his head. Looking around the room he could identify at least six others who were still on a 'wanted list' in his office. However, these were all victims, the least they deserved was to be given the equal opportunity to recover from their ailments.

Gwendal ran a hand through his hair as he made his way to the back of the infirmary. He found that nobody noticed him when he approached the bed, they were all too enthralled in the game of _Daikenjya-sama. _His frown deepened and he cleared his throat loudly to make his presence known.

"Aniue." His brother was the first to acknowledge him with a courteous bow of his head.

"How are you feeling?" Gwendal murmured.

"Aniue, I am doing well," Wolfram replied. "It is thanks to the good care I have been receiving."

"Good," Gwendal said, the corners of his mouth curling upward ever so slightly. His hands itched to reach out and pet his brother's delicate face, but he resisted the urge. The tiny smile vanished almost instantly from Gwendal's lips and he turned toward the Maou. "Now, Heika. I believe it is in our best interest to get along with things."

"Ooh, yeah. The meeting," Yuuri said with a hint of guilt. "Well, it was nice to meet you two. I'll probably be back later. Let's go Murata."

Yuuri and Murata stood and waved at the group before heading out of the infirmary.

"Gwen, sorry we took longer than I was intending," Yuuri apologized as they walked along the hallway toward Gwendal's office.

Gwendal shrugged his shoulders.

"Were we in that much of a rush?" Yuuri asked, slightly offended that Gwendal ignored his apology.

This time Gwendal grunted from the back of his throat and kept walking.

"Is he angry or something?" Yuuri whispered to Murata, eyeing the tall man suspiciously.

"You know, there's a lot on his mind," Murata suggested.

"There's always a lot on his mind."

"Maybe more so than usual."

"I reckon he should cool down a bit sometimes."

Gwendal's brow twitched and he exaggerated a cough. He did admit he was over a century older than the two boys following him, but he was not yet of the age where his hearing was affected, not even close.

"Ooops." Yuuri and Murata fell silent and obediently followed Gwendal through the door of his office with squared shoulders.

"Oh there you are, I was just about to go looking for all of you," Conrad said with his usual pleasant smile.

"Conrad, sorry to keep you waiting," Yuuri said as he took his spot at the large desk. "We went to see Wolf before coming here."

"How is he doing?" Conrad asked as Gwendal and Murata also seated themselves.

"Well," Yuuri thought for a moment. "He's doing better but he seemed kind of funny…"

"Funny? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened, really," Yuuri replied nonchalantly. He picked up a quill and began fiddling with the feather. "You see, I feel as though he's keeping a distance, like there's a barrier around him. I noticed he doesn't say much and he won't meet my eyes."

"From what we can see, Wolfram is showing positive progress but he's still very ill," Conrad said thoughtfully. "Both physically and mentally."

Yuuri continued tracing the veins of the feather with his finger. "Yeah, I know. I thought that too. But today, he introduced me to some guys he got to know—"

"You mean, the other prisoners?" Conrad clarified.

"—yeah, and that's what I think was weird. You see, he didn't have that barrier with _them_ that he has with _us_. I can tell," Yuuri trailed off.

"Yuuri, to be honest, I've also noticed the same thing," Conrad admitted.

Murata, who had not spoken since entering the room, opened his mouth. "Well, it's natural that he feel more comfortable with the other victims. They all understand each other's feelings more than any of us ever could. In truth, none of them have confided in any of us about their experiences back on the island yet. There must be tons of emotions attached to those experiences that they're dealing with."

"They will all have to be questioned before long," Gwendal added, as though reminded of yet another task on his endless to-do list.

"Hmmm, so…" Yuuri leant back in his seat. "So what should we do?"

"I think it's best we give them some space for now," Conrad offered. "As Geika mentioned, although we can get an idea of what happened to them judging by the exterior injuries, we are actually clueless of the inner trauma they suffer. We could easily be offensive or hurtful, even if we don't mean to be."

"Oh…" Yuuri frowned. Here he was again, unable to do anything to help. Pushing Wolfram to the back of his mind, Yuuri forced his attention back to the meeting. He glanced over at Gwendal who had a pile of documents towering in front of him. "Gwendal, what's that?"

Gwendal tapped the documents with his finger. "These are files Yozak brought back from Doloia Island."

"Files?" Yuuri repeated.

"They are detailed records of what has taken place on the island, dating back thousands of years," Gwendal explained. "According to these files, Mazoku have been exploited for the purpose of research in Esoteric Stones and Hojyutsu. The method and results of experiments are meticulously recorded, complete with dates and sketches,"

"That's sick," Yuuri breathed in horror.

"These documents will be secured within the walls of this castle," Gwendal declared. "This is clear evidence of the violation of basic rights given to any living being."

Yuuri nodded.

"Yuuri, what we need to decide is what we're to do with Freder Clarkton, King Saralegui, Berius and the two Stone Snakes," Conrad said. "They are still held in confinement until you come to a decision."

"They're actions are worthy of the death penalty," Gwendal added.

"No," Yuuri said in a hard voice. "_Don't_ execute them."

"Then what do you propose should be done?" Gwendal breathed, fisting his hands.

"A life sentence," Yuuri replied firmly. "Freder Clarkton and the two Stone Snakes will spend the rest of their lives in prison."

"Heika!" Gwendal growled.

"Gwen," Conrad cut in. "This is Heika's decision. However, I believe sentencing the King of Small Cimaron will cause some complications."

"True," Murata agreed. "There's bound to be conflict between Small Cimaron and Shin Makoku if we do that. It could even start a war. I would think twice about that."

"I know," Yuuri said grimly.

"Also…" Conrad said to Yuuri. "Already, the truth behind the mystery of Doloia Island has spread across not only Shin Makoku, but also in other Human countries. That includes Small Cimaron."

"What?" Yuuri gaped. "So, Small Cimaron's citizens have heard about what Sara did?"

Conrad nodded gravely. "Angered by the immoral treatment of Mazoku, many anti groups are emerging. There are demonstrations taking place everywhere against the unethical use of Esoteric Stones."

"Are these groups all Mazoku?" Yuuri asked, his brows knitted anxiously.

"Both Mazoku and Human," Conrad answered. "King Saralegui has lost a great deal of trust from his country's people."

Yuuri stared at the wooden surface of the desk. What was the right thing to do? He had come so far in realizing a more positive relationship with Small Cimaron. Was that all going to go to waste? If he imprisoned Sara, they would risk going into war with Small Cimaron. Even if he returned Sara to his country, there was a high risk of the citizens starting a coup, unless…

Yuuri gritted his teeth. "What Sara did can't be forgiven. But…" Yuuri inhaled. "I'm going to ask Sara one more time if he wants to join alliances with Shin Makoku."

"What?" Gwendal blurted. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm going to give him a chance," Yuuri said. "His _last chance_, to improve the relationship between Shin Makoku and Small Cimaron. If he agrees, it also might help to reclaim the trust of his citizens. You know, if he shows responsibility and respect and stuff..."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Conrad asked.

Yuuri looked Conrad directly in the eyes and nodded.

"Okay, then Yozak and I will approach King Saralegui later on," Conrad said, giving his older brother a sideways glance, causing the man to swallow the words of objection that were spilling out of his mouth.

"What's going to happen to the island itself?" Yuuri asked. "If everyone knows about it, the same kind of thing might happen again. People might flood onto the island to get hold of all those esoteric stones…"

Conrad gave Yuuri an encouraging smile. "Actually, we feared the same thing. But Caloria is offering to help us prevent that."

"Caloria?" Yuuri asked. "You mean, Lady Flurin wants to help us?"

Conrad nodded. "That's right. She's struck up a quite an excellent idea."

"What is it?" Yuuri urged, leaning forward in his seat.

"She plans to make use of all the esoteric stones available on the island," Conrad began. "Lady Flurin wants the island to be turned into a holiday resort. Remember how esoteric stones can have therapeutic qualities if used correctly?"

Yuuri clapped his hands together with enthusiasm. "That's awesome!"

"Annisina has agreed to build more airplanes to transport travelers to the island. She's already designed an airport to be build on Tsali Shore," Conrad added. "There are even plans for a section of the island to be cleared of esoteric stones. In time, Mazoku will also be able to enjoy the resort as well."

"That's a great idea," Yuuri said excitedly. "I'll have to flick Lady Flurin an email to discuss this further."

"Ii-me-il?" Gwendal repeated tentatively.

"Oh yeah, no computers in this world."

"Ko-mpyuu—?"

"Anyway," Yuuri stood and stretched his legs, sauntering over to a shelf to pour himself a glass of water. Conrad took this opportunity to have a quick word with Gwendal.

"Should we let Heika know?" Conrad muttered under his breath. Although Conrad had meant to be discreet, he could tell the Great Sage was all ears while pretending to be occupied with some paperwork.

"It may prove troublesome, however it _is _an issue Heika will eventually have to be told," Gwendal replied, another wrinkle materialized on his forehead.

Conrad nodded.

"Er, Yuuri," Conrad called, clearing his throat.

"Yeah?" Yuuri said, dropping back into his seat after sculling down his glass of water.

"There's er, something else we want you to know…"

"What?" Yuuri asked. "Fire away!"

"It concerns Wolfram…"


	14. Chapter 14

Wish

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Hihi! Without all of you wonderful readers and reviewers I would never have written so much! Thank you so much for your support! This chapter should wrap up most things but I'm going to add an epilogue-ish chapter too so it's not quite finished yet. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Fourteen

Yuuri propped his elbows on the large desk, resting his chin in his palms. Ideas and inspirations for the Island's make-over were blooming in his mind. Preoccupied in pensive thought, Yuuri was slow to detect the unease that hung in the air around him.

"Hm? What was that?" Yuuri said casually, glancing toward Conrad. "Sorry, I spaced out for a second there."

"Heika, it's about Wolfram," Conrad repeated. The words sounded stiff and lacked Conrad's usual velvety tone.

There was a moment of silence as Yuuri faltered. "Wolf?" Yuuri blurted, snapping his head up. Ever since his fiancé's abduction, Yuuri had become extremely sensitive to any mention of Wolfram.

"Yes," Conrad sighed. "Well, you see...Uh, there's been some, well…"

"Conrad!" Yuuri interrupted. "Stop beating around the bush!"

Conrad bowed his head in apology and cleared his throat. "Okay. Yuuri, remember how I told you word has leaked into the public about the recent incidents with the Stone Snakes?"

Yuuri nodded.

"The biggest target of gossip is actually Wolfram."

Yuuri frowned, he had a bad feeling about what Conrad was about to say but he sat quietly in anticipation.

"The media have snatched at whatever they could catch hold of. The information they have presented to the public has totally blown out of proportion," Conrad explained. "It started from simple headlines stating Wolfram was among those rescued from Doloia Island. Immediately, people who heard this news began accusing Wolfram with charge of treason."

"Why—" Yuuri trailed off as the realization sunk into his stomach. "—Because the Stone Snakes only captured criminals."

"Correct," Gwendal grunted. "The castle has been inundated with letters voicing the citizen's discontent. They are expecting Wolfram's renouncement from his position. Many are demanding his exile from Shin Makoku. Things are getting out of control."

"Renouncement? Exile?" Yuuri stared baffled. "They don't even know anything! It's all just gossip, right?"

Murata, who had been wiping his glasses, put them back in place. "And let me guess," he suddenly said, receiving everyone's attention at once. "They also want Shibuya to nullify the engagement with Von Bielfield-kyo."

"Yes…" Conrad breathed out.

Yuuri's mind was going white with anger. Wolfram was a proud, loyal, devoted soldier. He was an honest, ardent fiancé. What he deserved was respect and gratitude for what he has done, not this ridicule and impertinence.

"We need to take some urgent actions to absolve this allegation," Gwendal continued. "Issues are growing worse as we talk. It will be a matter of time before all of this reaches Wolfram's ears."

"Damn it!" Yuuri cursed as he hit the desk with his fist. "This is all crazy! I won't let it go on anymore!"

Gwendal grimaced. "It would thoroughly please me if you would expound on the actions you plan to take to resolve the problem at hand, Heika."

"Gwendal!" Conrad hissed. "Even I won't dismiss such impoliteness directed to Heika."

"Conrad, it's fine," Yuuri interrupted, his voice suddenly soft. "Gwendal's just really worried about Wolfram, right?"

Gwendal fell silent, turning his head away.

Yuuri stared down at his hands. No one said anything for some time until Yuuri finally took a breath. "I know I'm asking a lot, but will you guys listen to a favor?"

Gwendal said nothing and Murata sat waiting expectantly.

"Yuuri, we'd be happy to do anything you request," Conrad assured gently.

Yuuri nodded. "Thanks. Well, I want you guys to trust in me."

The two brothers and his ex-classmate exchanged looks of confusion.

Yuuri smiled nervously. "Please trust in me to make things better. I know I'm a wimp and everything, but I want you guys to give me just until tomorrow. Is that…okay?"

None of the three knew exactly how to answer the Maou. However, they all nodded in silent agreement.

"Thanks."

OoOoOo

Having agreed to allow Yuuri to handle the issues concerning the public's view on Wolfram, Gwendal focused on his other tasks. First of all was King Saralegui of Small Cimaron.

He assigned Conrad and Yozak to inform the King of Yuuri's decisions. In the late morning of the following day, Conrad arrived at his office to report the outcomes.

"King Saralegui has agreed to take Yuuri's offer," Conrad stated. "King Saralegui appeared stunned at hearing Yuuri's decision. He apparently was not expecting to be forgiven for his actions and was prepared to face the consequences. However, he insists he only assisted the Stone Snakes because he was threatened or something of the sort…"

"His sincerity can be highly doubted," Gwendal spat. He was doing his best to conceal his inner frustration and anger. Their Maou had repeatedly experienced betrayal due to Saralegui's trickery. Yuuri's credulity was reaching a point Gwendal found almost intolerable. "Well it is Heika's will to release King Saralegui and that Berius if they agree to join alliances with our country. So be it. Get the paperwork done instantly. And see that King Saralegui and Berius are returned to Small Cimaron tonight."

"Done," Conrad replied and swiftly left Gwendal's office.

Gwendal buried his face in his hands, dissatisfied with everything that was happening. He closed his eyes and pictured the adorable knitted animals that awaited him in his private bedchambers. As soon as things calmed down he would be able to indulge in his knitting. With this incentive in mind, Gwendal cracked down to his next job.

"I guess Gunter will have to do," he decided then called for a maid to send for Gunter.

OoOoOo

Gunter Von Kreist had been appointed a most complex task indeed. It was harsh, yet delicate. He was to conduct the questioning for each individual survivor. He received fervent disapproval from his daughter who insisted interrogation would ruin all her efforts to heal her patients. Gunter promised her the questioning would be done in a constructive fashion and there would be no 'interrogation'.

The questioning took place in a room adjacent to the infirmary. Two soldiers stood guard outside the room and Gizela was permitted to sit in the room in case of emergency.

The job was mentally challenging and tedious. Survivors were brought in, one at a time to relay their experiences. Some replied robotically, using minimal words. Some refused to speak at all. Others grew frenetic; shouting, ranting, lashing out and hyperventilating. Gizela had to sedate them and they would be carried back to their beds, barely conscious.

"Man, that dude's been knocked out too," Vince commented as another sedated man was hauled onto his bed.

"I hear Gunter is performing the interrogation," Wolfram said bitterly. None of the patients had taken well to the announcement of the questioning.

"I've spoken with Lord Von Kreist a few times," Robert told his two friends nostalgically. "In my days as a police, I was called on by the military sometimes for major investigations. I doubt Lord Von Kreist would remember me though."

"Well _I've _crossed paths with Lord Von Voltaire more than once," Vince said proudly. "He's been after me for _ages_. He never caught me though!"

Wolfram eyed Vince warningly.

"Oops, sorry Wolfram," Vince said, laughing weakly. "Yeah, he's your brother. You know, I forget sometimes."

Wolfram rolled his eyes. Then, he was suddenly reminded of a conversation they had had in the cell. "Hey, you remember what you asked me before? About what crime I committed or something?"

"Oh yeah," Vince said. "I remember."

"I don't," Robert said frowning.

"You were kinda out-of-it," Vince explained. Robert frowned even deeper. "Anyway, something worrying you bout that?"

Wolfram crossed his arms, gazing down at the floor. "What made you think I was some criminal?"

"Huh?" Vince gave Wolfram a look as if to say he couldn't understand what Wolfram meant.

"You know the Stone Snakes only capture criminals, right?" Robert asked.

This time, it was Wolfram's turn to look dumbstruck. "What do you mean—"

Wolfram was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of the door banging open and sharp breathing. Two healers rushed to support a sobbing man—who had broken free from the two soldiers escorting him from nextdoor—as he crumpled to the floor in the doorway. The healers managed to get him back onto his feet and were taking him toward his bed. The soldiers who had brought him back nodded toward Vince.

"Lucky me! It looks like it's my turn," Vince said, getting to his feet. "Seeya later."

Wolfram and Robert gave him the best they could make of an encouraging smile as they watched him follow the soldiers out the door.

OoOoOo

Somehow, Wolfram and his two friends managed to survive Gunter's grilling without having to face sedation. To be fair, Gunter Von Kreist had been more than reasonable with the manner in which he questioned the survivors.

Once Wolfram had turned his back on Gunter after the interview, he thought he would never be able to face the man ever again—after having disclosed close to everything he had sworn would stay only in the deepest part of his heart. He had returned to the infirmary feeling queasy and hollow; all of his surroundings turned grey. Suddenly, Wolfram felt hopelessly small and insignificant, lost in the rows and rows of beds around him.

As he stood overwhelmed in horrors of the past, small hands slipped into his trembling ones. He looked down to find his daughter peering up into his eyes. Slowly, color bled back into his world as he was lead by the hand back to his bed.

To be truthful, Wolfram was in no mood to be able to look after his daughter. He almost told Greta he was feeling unwell and wanted to sleep, but his fatherly instincts transcended his own anxieties. It wouldn't do for Greta to worry about him anymore than she already was. So, Wolfram placed Greta on his knee and began reading her a book.

Wolfram had been reading to Greta for some time when he caught sight of two soldiers in blue uniforms enter through the wooden door. The two began making their way toward him. Wolfram gently closed the book and told Greta to find Doria or one of the other maids to play with her. Greta got down from his knee and obediently left the infirmary.

"Sir," the two soldiers stopped in front of Wolfram, bowing to their officer.

"Alex, Elsa," Wolfram said carefully. "Shouldn't you both be supervising your peers in the training field?"

"Sir, Dakaskos is substituting for the time being," Alex informed.

"How are you all doing?" Wolfram inquired, he tried his best to put on a casual façade, attempting to lessen his current fragile features.

"The squad is training well," Elsa assured. "However, it is not at all the same without you to lead us, Sir Wolfram."

Wolfram gave his two trusted soldiers a small smile. "I see the squad is doing finely. It comforts me to know you are taking good care of your peers."

Alex and Elsa blushed as they bowed their heads in modesty.

"We all wish for nothing more than your recovery, Sir," Alex said.

"Please do not worry yourself about us," Elsa added.

Wolfram nodded. "I assume you two haven't come all the way just to say that?" he asked.

If they were permitted to, both Alex and Elsa would come to the infirmary numerous times a day, even just to catch a glimpse of their officer. But Wolfram was correct, they had come with a reason.

"Sir," Alex said. "Maou Heika has requested to speak with you. Would now be a suitable time for Heika to come and see you?"

Wolfram hesitated. Yuuri had visited him frequently in the infirmary without any notice. For him to send Alex and Elsa meant whatever he was hoping to discuss with him were serious matters, to some extent. In that case…

"There is no need for Yuuri to come here," Wolfram stated. "It will be appropriate for me to go to him."

After a brief moment of quick contemplation, his two soldiers agreed to escort Wolfram to where Yuuri waited.

Wolfram, Alex and Elsa stopped outside Gwendal's office. The blonde prince took out a handkerchief and wiped the perspiration from his face. It was only a short walk from the infirmary to Gwendal's office, but it had drained Wolfram a fair bit. He took a moment to catch his breath before opening the door; he didn't want anyone other than his soldiers to witness his current weakness.

OoOoOo

A fire crackled in the corner of Gwendal's large office. Night had fallen outside and rain pattered against the windowpanes. The two double blacks, Gwendal, Conrad and Gunter were all assembled around the large desk. They were poring over paperwork when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Yuuri called.

Yuuri just assumed it was Alex and Elsa at the door, coming back from the errand he had given them not long ago.

Indeed, Wolfram's two soldiers stood beyond the door, but standing between them was Wolfram himself.

Yuuri watched as Wolfram took a step forward, Elsa closing the door gently behind him. The blonde was wearing a silk jacket; it was midnight blue and the sleeves and hem were decorated with silver embroidery, like delicate thread connecting the constellations in the night sky. His appearance was such a contrast from the crisp uniform he always wore, it caused Yuuri to stare rudely at Wolfram a second too long.

"Take a seat Wolf," Conrad prompted.

Wolfram nodded and made to take the seat across from Yuuri. He was drawing unwanted attention as he walked painfully slowly to the chair with a bad limp. Wolfram endured the humiliation, digging his fingernails into his palms. He huffed out a sigh of frustration when he finally lowered himself into the chair.

"Hey Wolf, thanks for coming all the way," Yuuri said gently. "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Wolfram replied.

"Well Wolfram, I wanted you to know what decision were made for the perpetrators," Yuuri began. "I wanted you to hear it from me, not anyone else."

Wolfram nodded. He kept his trembling hands under the desk, out of anyone's view.

"I don't think you're gonna be happy with what I decided," Yuuri continued. "And I don't expect you to forgive me either."

Wolfram straightened his back, bracing himself for the news.

"The three Stone Snakes are given a life sentence," Yuuri said gravely. "Sara and Berius are on their way back to Small Cimaron. I-I gave Sara a chance. He agreed to join alliances with Shin Makoku." Yuuri swallowed, then he bowed his head and whispered, "Wolf, I'm sorry."

No one could read Wolfram's expression as he sat in silence, taking in Yuuri's confession. Yuuri continued sitting with his head bowed close to the desk.

"Wolf I didn't know w-what else I could do—" Yuuri squeezed his eyes closed, ready for a tirade of anger.

It wasn't only Yuuri who had been preparing themselves for an eruption of fury, but it never came.

"Yuuri," Wolfram suddenly said. His voice was controlled and steady. "Did you think I would be angry? Upset? Who do you think I am? I know you better than anyone does. You are my one and only King. Your decisions are mine too."

Yuuri raised his head, blinking at his fiancé who sat with perfect posture.

"Wolf…thanks," Yuuri said. He took a deep breath. He had gotten over the first hurdle, there was still another one to overcome. He began fidgeting with the material of his sleeves, gritting his teeth. Then, all at once, Yuuri pushed a document across the desk to Wolfram. "Wolfram, I ask that you please agree and sign to this."

Wolfram lowered his eyes to the sheet in front of him, curiously. Suddenly, his mouth felt dry and he paled, his heart thumping painfully against his chest.

"…Yuuri, this is—"

"Yes, it's a formal request to terminate our engagement," Yuuri bit out.

The others in the room gasped. No one had heard about this and they were just as shocked as Wolfram was.

Wolfram couldn't comprehend what was happening. Of course, he knew Yuuri had always wanted the engagement to be called off. He had even made the decision to take the initiative to break it off himself to save Yuuri the expense of disgrace and humiliation. Here it was, the official declaration. But why did Yuuri have to do it now? Why would Yuuri choose such a time when he knew Wolfram had nothing else in his life.

Tears rose to Wolfram's eyes. He kept his lids wide, fighting the urge to blink so the tears wouldn't spill out. He picked up a quill, grasping it so tightly it threatened to crack.

The hand that dipped the quill into a pot of ink was shaking. The quill was kept poised over the sheet for a fleeting moment before Wolfram flourished his signature across the bottom.

"To you—" Wolfram breathed out, laying the quill down on the desk. "—our engagement was only a mistake. An accident."

"Yeah."

Wolfram shot up from his chair. The pain caused by the sudden movement bothered him not a bit. The crashing pain that tortured him from the insides were far too great. He needed to get out of here.

"Wolfram, wait!" Yuuri yelled.

Yuuri leapt out of his chair and ran around the desk to block Wolfram's path to the exit.

"What do you want?" Wolfram gritted out. His efforts to contain his tears failed him, the warm liquid dripping through his lashes.

"Wolfram," Yuuri said in a strong voice.

Wolfram felt a hand grip his shoulder and then something unbelievable occurred.

A palm struck at his left cheek, a slap ricocheting off the walls of the office. Then, strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him close.

Wolfram opened his eyes. He was being held against Yuuri's chest, his face pressed against the Maou's tanned neck.

"Our engagement was a mistake, it was all an accident," Yuuri was saying. A few tears also leaked out of the corners of his black eyes. "But now, if you'll let me, I want you to be by my side forever. Not because an accidental engagement forced us to be together. This time, because I love you."

"No," Wolfram whispered, shaking his head. "You're just doing this out of pity!"

"Wolfram, that's not true," Yuuri protested fervently. "It's not pity or anything like that. I really do love you."

"Yuuri, are you serious?" Wolfram asked.

"I'm serious," Yuuri replied genuinely. "I love you Wolf. Sorry to keep you waiting for so long. Sorry for everything."

"You…" Wolfram sniffed, wrapping his own arms around Yuuri's back. "You better not cheat on me."

"I won't," Yuuri said and hugged Wolfram even closer to him.


	15. Chapter 15

Wish

By Mikamilk

Disclaimer I do not own Kyo Kara Maou.

NOTE: Thank you so much to every reader! Here's the final chapter. I really hope all of you enjoyed reading this story. If you don't mind, please let me know what you thought! Have a wonderful day! Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Fifteen

It was rapidly growing dark as the remaining sunlight slipped eagerly away behind the mountains. The sound of swords clashing mingled with the evening breeze. Also, a distinct voice resonated throughout the training fields in Blood Pledge Castle.

"Correct your stance! Even a small child could knock you off balance like that. Lower!_ There_! That's better. Listen! Your opponent will never be able to overthrow you, no matter how large and muscular they may be, _only_ _if _you have a strong core and a free mind! Centered but flexible is what you want."

The soldiers scattered across the training field, continued sparring under the sharp eye of their officer. Renewed enthusiasm filled them all for their officer had come back to train them again. They had all been eagerly awaiting for this day.

Although he wasn't ready to pick up his sword quite yet, Wolfram had decided it was time for him to tend to some of his duties, even if the only thing he could do was to give his advice.

"Lift your sword higher!" Wolfram hollered. As he said this, he raised his own left hand to emphasize his meaning. On Wolfram's delicate finger of his outstretched hand, was a simple golden band. It was a gift from Yuuri. Wolfram had not understood what it meant at first when Yuuri had pushed it onto the fourth finger of his left hand. He had been overjoyed by his fiancé's kindness but it puzzled him at the same time.

Yuuri had never given him any gifts in the past, so what was the meaning of this sudden present? And why was it a ring? As Wolfram stood admiring the ring, Yuuri explained the meaning of his gift. "Wolf, on Earth, instead of slapping someone on their left cheek, we give them an engagement ring to wear on their ring-finger," Yuuri had told him with a smile. Though the ritual felt totally foreign to him, Wolfram received Yuuri's gesture wholeheartedly.

The ring winked at him from it's place on his pale finger. He drew his hand back to rest against his chest. It felt as though he was carrying a piece of Yuuri with him wherever he went.

As Wolfram kept watching over his troops, a gusty wind pierced his skin. He shivered and sneezed.

"Lord Von Bielfield!" a stringent voice said from behind his back.

Wolfram bit his lip as he heard a pair of boots approach him. He turned to his left and there stood Gizela, with her hands on her hips.

"There you are!" she said crossly. "What do you think you're doing out here? It even looks like it might start snowing soon!"

Wolfram frowned, folding his arms defensively. "Gizela, you released me from the infirmary. It is in my right to do what I please with my own time."

"Fine," Gizela snapped. "Then you can come straight back to the infirmary _now!_"

"I refuse."

"Then go back inside this instant and take better care of yourself," Gizela told him. Seeing her friend hug his arms more tightly around himself, she softened her tone. "My Lord, discharge from the infirmary doesn't mean you have recovered, you know that. There's still a lot for your body to heal before you can go back to your duties and routines. Now, let's get you inside before you catch a cold."

Wolfram huffed, putting on a strong front. "It isn't that cold yet. I wouldn't catch a c-co—," he sneezed again, midsentence.

"See?" Gizela sighed. "Your immune system still needs time to grow strong again. Look, you're cheeks are already getting red."

"Sir?" While Wolfram and Gizela had been arguing, the other troops had abandoned their weapons and gathered around.

"Alex," Wolfram grumbled. "Take everyone through the cool down."

"Ha!"

"Alright, training for today is over," Wolfram announced to his troops, sniffling. They all bowed in response and dispersed to collect their swords.

After making sure his troops were okay, Wolfram got to his feet and began walking back to the castle with Gizela.

"It is time for the evening meal, would you prefer to take it in your room?" Gizela asked as they walked.

"Hmm…_!_" Wolfram sneezed again and nodded.

"Alright, I'll have that arranged then," Gizela replied. "My Lord, please take things a step at a time. I heard you were patrolling earlier in the day as well as conducting the training sessions…"

Wolfram sighed, rubbing his frozen hands together. "Gizela, I know. It's just that…I need to be doing something, anything to distract myself. Otherwise…it's unbearable."

Gizela lowered her gaze to her hands. Having watched over Wolfram's recovery for the past few weeks, she knew that the blonde's mental struggles were far worse than his physical ones. Wolfram had suffered severe injuries in battle before and had grown used to that. This time was different, his scars were far from proud marks earned on the battlefield, they were harsh cuts, twisting deep into his very soul. Nightmares troubled him daily and he had grown dependant on a herbal tranquilizer Gizela issued him.

Finally, the two arrived at the Maou's bedchambers. They entered and Wolfram set himself down in a chair close to the fireplace.

"I'll be back with your meal in a moment," Gizela told him before leaving the room.

OoOoOo

"We have officially announced Heika and Wolfram's marriage to the public," Gunter said to those sitting at the dining table. "I hear the citizens of our country are losing sleep from their excitement for the upcoming wedding."

Yuuri grinned smugly.

"Looks like, having the entire nation know about your engagement wasn't that bad after all, eh Shibuya?" Murata teased as he speared a slice of lamb with his fork.

"Shut up," Yuuri mumbled.

"Well, the false accusations and rumors are dwindling," Gwendal remarked.

"And more countries are expressing interest to join alliances with Shin Makoku," Conrad added. "I guess it's not only us who are eager to improve Mazoku and Human relations."

"Oh Heika, your brilliance shall marks itself like a shining star in our history!" Gunter cried out, clasping his hands in front of his face.

"Gunter…" Yuuri shifted his eyes away from the flailing Mazoku.

"Refrain that kind of behavior at the dinner table!" Gwendal scolded.

"Oh, my apologies," Gunter said, settling back into his chair.

"So Shibuya, your family's gonna attend the wedding right?" Murata was saying. "We should organize Ulrike to help us with the transportation."

"Oh yeah," Yuuri sighed. An image of his exhilarated mother, turning the castle upside-down burnt into his mind. "The wedding's gonna be real fun…Anyway, isn't Wolf kind of late?"

"Yes," Conrad said wonderingly. "He's usually very punctual."

Then, as though by cue, the tall oak door creaked open.

"Wolf…Gizela?" Yuuri exclaimed, seeing the medic enter the dining hall.

"Gizela, what is it?" Gunter asked, gesturing for his daughter to take a seat.

"Good evening," Gizela said with a smile. "Sorry to interrupt the meal. I just wanted to inform that Lord Von Bielfield will be taking his meal in Heika's bedchambers."

"Oh, why?" Yuuri asked, slightly concerned. "Is he okay?"

Gizela glanced away, hesitantly. "He has just pushed himself a little too hard. He should be fine as long as he takes care of himself. There isn't anything to be concerned about, I've given him a firm word."

The members at the table all fell into an awkward silence.

"I advised him to stay in his room," Gwendal grumbled.

"Sorry, I should have kept an eye out for him," Conrad said with a look of guilt. There was so much going on recently, he seemed to have his hands full constantly. But that was no excuse for letting his little brother slip his mind.

"Actually, I saw him patrolling near the stables earlier. I thought it was a bit strange, I should've said something," Murata confessed.

"I think I'll go check on him," Yuuri said, putting his cutlery on his plate. "I just finished eating anyway."

"Shall I accompany you?" Conrad offered.

Yuuri shook his head, his chair scraping the floor as he stood. "It's okay Conrad. I'll call for you if anything happens. If not, see you all in the morning."

Everyone followed the Maou with their eyes as he exited the room with his arms crossed behind his head.

Gwendal sipped his wine, closing his eyes as he murmured his brother's name. "Conraat."

"Yes, Gwen?"

"Those two…They are really going to get wed…"

Conrad smiled, clapping a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "I don't think there's anything to be worried about. I know, it's lonely isn't it? Our little brother all grown up and getting married! He beat the both of us to it too. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"I'm not worried," Gwendal grunted and emptied his wine glass.

OoOoOo

He heard the calming crackle coming from the fireplace. He felt a warm hand pet the back of his head and a soft kiss to his forehead. Then, he heard his name whispered in his ear.

"Nn," Wolfram slowly opened his drowsy eyes. He was still in the chair by the fireplace. Gizela had said she would bring his meal. But it wasn't Gizela peering intently into his face, it was his fiancé. "Yuuri? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah," Yuuri replied with a smile. "Sorry, I woke you up. You looked so cute asleep like that, I couldn't hold myself back."

"Y-Yuuri!" Wolfram stammered, hiding his face in embarrassment.

Yuuri wrapped an arm around Wolfram's shoulders to keep him still while he laid his free hand across the blonde's forehead. "Good, you don't have a fever."

"O-Of course I don't," Wolfram said. "I'm not—Nn!"

"Shh," Yuuri hushed Wolfram, silencing him with a kiss. "Now, you should eat your dinner."

Wolfram looked around the room and found a tray with his meal, placed carefully on a round table. Yuuri casually took his hand and pulled him toward the table. Steam rose from a bowl as Wolfram removed its' lid to reveal a stew.

"Here," Yuuri said as he poured Wolfram a cup of tea. Wolfram gave him a smile as he accepted the cup. "Now eat up! This'll definitely help you get back your stamina. I know you're strong, but you need to pace yourself, okay? Don't just go diving into the deep end just cos you can."

Wolfram nodded and took a gulp of his tea, which warmed him to the stomach. He then reached for the spork, but Yuuri beat him to it.

"Haven't you eaten yet?" Wolfram asked as he watched Yuuri scoop out some stew.

"I've eaten already. I'm full," Yuuri replied.

"Then…?" Wolfram shrunk back in shock when Yuuri pushed the spork toward his face. "No! You're not feeding me!"

"Why not?" Yuuri whined.

"B-b-because…!"

"Please?" Yuuri moaned. "Just once?"

Wolfram swallowed, his cheaks bright red. "Fine! J-Just once though…"

Yuuri grinned with triumph and offered the stew to his flustered fiancé again. Wolfram stared at it for a second before opening his mouth, letting Yuuri guide the spork to his mouth.

"Good?" Yuuri asked, withdrawing the spork contentedly.

"Mm…Yeah," Wolfram said in a small voice.

"Then one more—"

"No!" Wolfram pulled the spork away from Yuuri's grasp and dipped it into the stew.

"Awww," Yuuri groaned.

"How embarrassing," Wolfram muttered, chewing on a mouthful of stew. He had never imagined in his wildest of dreams Yuuri would be such a clingy lover. However, Wolfram had to admit he liked it. He still wasn't used to the spontaneous kisses and unwarned hugs but he loved it all.

Yuuri gazed at Wolfram with affection. He couldn't believe that it was only a month or so ago that he had been making all that fuss about being engaged to a man. He realized now that it was who he loved that really mattered. He loved Wolfram for who he was and that wouldn't change whether he was man or woman.

Yuuri slso couldn't believe that the person sitting beside him, really was there as though nothing had happened. He had feared so much that Wolfram would never make it through alive. As always, Wolfram proved his loyalty to him without fail. Unlike himself, wherever Wolfram was, his heart was always with Yuuri. He, on the other hand, had always wondered away from Wolfram, looking for any escape from his dilemma of the engagement. Yuuri kept himself safe in his comfort zone while Wolfram had been standing at a cliff's edge.

"Wolf," Yuuri murmured. "Sorry I—"

"Yuuri, I'm sick of hearing it," Wolfram said, waving off Yuuri's comment. "Us, _now_, is more than what I've ever wished for. We are a couple even Shinou has approved, how can't I be happy with that?"

"Shinou? How do you know?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram gave a small laugh. "Because I just know."

OoOoOo

There's no need to say, the following morning the Maou and his fiancé had a late start to the day.

"Yuuri, I thought you told me I needed to _pace myself_ or something like that," Wolfram said, hugging a pillow to his chest.

"Shut up!" Yuuri mumbled as he buttoned his black jacket. "But…You sure you're okay?"

Wolfram looked at him, confused. "Yes, why?"

"You know…cos you…" Yuuri trailed off. He was thinking back on the 'events' of last night. They had pressed their bodies together, full of passion and love. However, on more than one occasion, Wolfram had grown shaken and fearful. He would start trembling uncontrollably and his eyes had glazed over in terror. The cause was undoubtedly the abuse he had gone through at Doloia Island. Yuuri had told Wolfram they should stop, but Wolfram would snap back to being himself again and refused go to sleep, saying earnestly that he was fine.

Wolfram sighed. "Yuuri, I'm sorry. I-I think it might take some time…"

Yuuri knelt down and put his fingers through Wolfram's golden locks. "I really didn't want to force you…"

"You didn't force me!" Wolfram protested. "Really, you didn't…Okay?"

"Okay, okay. Calm down," Yuuri said and gently whisked away a tear that slipped from Wolfram eye. "Just don't hide anything from me okay? You can tell me whatever you need to."

Wolfram smiled, touching the ring on his finger. Then, he reached out and placed his hand over Yuuri's. "I'll be fine. Now that I'm with you, how can anything go wrong?" What is there to be scared of?

Yuuri gave Wolfram a kiss. "I love you Wolf."

"Oh! I cannot take any more of this bantering!" A voice whaled from the door.

Yuuri jumped and flipped around to find Gunter and Conrad standing by the door. Well, Conrad was standing, Gunter was on a heap on the floor.

"When did you guys come in?" Yuuri yelled.

"Not too long ago," Conrad replied calmly. "I did knock but there wasn't an answer so…are we interrupting?"

"No!" Yuuri yelled. "Right so, let's go to get some work done shall we? Wolf, you should sleep in a little more alright? Yeap, decided. Let's go!"

"There's no need to be in such a rush Heika," Conrad laughed.

"It's _Yuuri!_"

"Eh, of course. Yuuri."

OoOoOo

Wolfram meandered along the hallways of the castle. He had been kicked out of his office, forbidden to touch his paperwork. He found himself being captured and escorted inside by the castle guards when _he _had been the one on patrol. Even his own troops told him he should stay indoors. Gizela had to be behind all of this. What was he to do? Greta was to attend lessons and was with a tutor for the majority of the day. Well, he supposed he could use this opportunity to read a few books he had been putting on hold or engage in some painting…

Suddenly, Wolfram stopped in his tracks. A familiar voice floated down from inside a room further down the hallway.

"Hey! That one goes here, not there!"

"No, you're getting mixed up with that one."

"What? Oh yeah…"

Wolfram halted outside the room the voices were coming from. He twisted the door-knob to open the door, coming face to face with two men wearing the obligatory grey uniform of the castle guards.

"Vince, Robert…What are you doing?" Wolfram asked, his wide eyes lingering on his two friends.

"Oh, it's you!" Vince said with relief. "I thought the higher-ups were back to yell at us again."

Wolfram blinked. In theory, he _was_ one of the 'higher-ups' that Vince was talking about, but he decided not to comment.

"They only yell at you, Vince," Robert was saying indignantly. "Cos you never _learn_. Wait, you don't listen in the first place. That explains it."

"So, what are you both doing?" Wolfram repeated. "Why are you in those uniforms?"

The two stopped arguing and turned to face the blonde prince.

"Well," they said in unison.

"You guys both disappeared one day," Wolfram continued, recalling the day in the infirmary the two had mysteriously vanished. "Gizela told me you'd both been discharged. She wouldn't tell me anything else."

"We had to stand for trial," Robert slowly said.

"Trial…" Wolfram murmured. He had no idea any of this had been going on.

"You know, for the crimes we committed before the whole Stone Snake shit happened," Vince explained.

"And then? What was the verdict?"

"Well—long story short—we both have to serve at the castle for…how long was it again?" Vince said.

"See? You don't listen. And you only cut the story short cos you weren't paying attention to your own trial," Robert lectured. He gave a deep sigh, wondering how this man had survived up until this day. "They haven't decided yet. Part of the process is judged by our attitude and behavior."

"I see," Wolfram said. He then walked up to the desk where Vince and Robert were seated. "These are letters?"

"Yeap," Vince replied. "We have to sort through and read through the 'insignificant mail' pile. Most of em are like fan mail. Look! Here's one addressed to you!"

Wolfram scanned over the sea of letters strewn across the desk. He made himself comfortable in a chair and began categorizing the mountain of letters into smaller piles.

"You're gonna do it for us?" Vince asked optimistically.

"No!" Wolfram said in exasperation. "I'm _helping _you. No offence intended, but at the rate the two of you are going, you'll be sorting through this pile for days. Come tomorrow, a fresh pile will arrive, so no time to waste. Who is your supervisor? They should be doing a better job of instructing you and directing you through your tasks."

The sound of paper shifting and ripping filled the quiet room as Wolfram coached his friends.

"Wolfram…thanks," Robert said in a quiet voice after some time had passed.

"What for?" Wolfram asked, not looking up from the letters he had in his hands. "For doing _this? _It's no problem, really…"

"No…not this," Robert said. Wolfram gave him a side-on glance as he unfolded a piece of paper. "Thanks for getting us all out of that place…"

Wolfram folded the letter again and put it down. He closed his eyes, shaking his head slightly. "What did I do? Don't thank me. Be grateful for your own strength and luck."

"Nah, _you_ changed us," Vince insisted. "I've never met anyone like you before, probly never will either."

"W-whatever," Wolfram mumbled, snatching a handful of letters to cover his face.

Vince and Robert laughed at their blonde friend's reaction, within seconds a dozen or so letters were hurled in their direction.

OoOoOo

Yuuri walked with his arm slung around Wolfram shoulder, hugging Wolfram closer to him. They had just had their evening meal and were headed for the baths.

"Yuuri, I'm not going to go anywhere," Wolfram said.

"I know, I know," Yuuri replied but he still refused to loosen his hold. "Just—"

"Can't keep your hands off my cute brother, is that right Yuuri?" Conrad teased from their right.

"C-Conraat!" Wolfram exclaimed.

"Shibuya just doesn't want anyone else touching _his _Von Bielfield-kyo," Murata said from their left. "So selfish."

"You two…" Wolfram breathed. "No one wants to touch _me._ It's Yuuri everyone's after!"

"No way," Yuuri said, gazing down into his fiancé's enticing emerald eyes. "I still don't get why you guys think I'm so attractive…"

The group passed by the Grand Enterance as they proceeded. Wolfram stopped, taking a step toward the massive double doors.

"Wolf?"

Wolfram turned his head to call back to the group. "You all go ahead, I'll be there soon."

"What's up?" Yuuri asked.

"Nothing much, just go on," was all Wolfram said before disappearing behind the doors with a heavy slam.

Outside, Wolfram glanced around. He was in luck, there was no one around. He carefully descended the stairs, taking each step slowly.

This was the place he and Yuuri had first met. That moment, when Yuuri entered his life, had been their start.

Soon, they would get married. Their marriage would mark another start in their lives. How many twists and turns had they taken to get here?

Wolfram stood at the foot of the stairs. A cool wind played with his blonde curls and the dark sky reached high above his head.

One at a time, snowflakes spiraled down from the heavens. Wolfram spread his palms out in front of him. He closed his eyes. A warm flame appeared above his hands, the white flames blooming like petals of a flower, spreading around him.

_Yuuri…_

_You are the sun that floats in the sky, high above the clouds. _

_I will be the flame that protects you from any shadow, so you will keep shining. _

_Every step you take, I will take with you. _

_The day may come when your hairs turn white and your skin become dry and wrinkled. _

_The day may come when you will leave me, when it is time for you to move on from here. _

_Let it come._

_Whatever you leave behind will be with me, to protect and nurture as you had. _

_You will never cease to shine._

_And I will follow you. _

_I will find you, your bright rays will guide me to you._

_In all my lifetimes to come, my flames will reach you, so you will never be alone. _

_I offer this soul to you. _

_My eternal King… _


End file.
